Dynamic Duo
by Sailordraco82520
Summary: It's Halloween time, and Finn has an idea for the Glee club to do Batman characters as group for the school scavenger hunt. While Finn and Kurt go through some trials in their new relationship. Sequeal to Moonwalk
1. Song Request Page

**AN: I was asked if I would put up a page that had a list of the songs that I used for my Glee stories. So after a lot of thought, I decided what the hell. So this will be the same page on the other stories as well, and it will be the "intro" page so to say for the songs. So if you would like to listen to the music as you read then just take the spaces out, from the "link" below the story's playlist. Once there you can go to the "Play All" option and the list will begin. I will update the playlists if the videos are deleted. I will also update them if I am working on that story and add in the new video for the new chapter.**

**Sailordraco**

**Dynamic Duo Playlist:**

**www . youtube . com / watch ? v = dIa FNWOafvo & playnext = 1 & list = PLC11E9EAA0A9A485F**

**Songs:**

**Dynamite**

**Replay**

**Single Ladies**

**The Adams Family Theme**

**It's Almost Halloween**

**Monster Mash**

**Ghostbusters**

**This Is Halloween**

**I Put a Spell On You**

**(You're the) Devil in Disguise**

**Time Warp**

**Do You Believe in Magic**

**Come Little Children**

**Thriller***

**Love Potion No. 9**

**Swamp Witch**

**Liar**

**Funny Farm**

**Casper the Friendly Ghost**

***Yes I do realize that they did Thriller as a mash up with Heads Will Roll, but at the time I wrote this they had mentioned what songs that they were doing for the Super Bowl episode. So for this story they just stuck to the "original" version of the song, and not the mash up.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Idea

**AN: I know that Halloween has passed but I've had this idea floating in my head for some time and kind of gotten a push to write it so here it is. So I was told that I should do a continuation Kinn story, so this will be the squeal to "Moonwalk." So this story I'm going to say a big thanks and dedicate this one to inuharrytwiclique, and abrainiac for their suggestions/advice to go ahead and write this.**

**Also, I don't own Glee or Batman. They belong to Fox and DC Comics. I just like to borrow them. :) **

The Dynamic Duo

Chapter 1 The Idea

-Finn-

The Glee club was sitting in the choir room as they awaited the arrival of Mr. Shuester. As the Spanish teacher arrived, there was an announcement that came over the loud speaker from Principle Figgins.

"This Halloween, the school board has decided to hold a Halloween Scavenger Hunt contest against the different clubs in the school. Students that are involved with more than one club must choose one to be with and cannot participate with other clubs. The school board will have a first, second, and a third place. You may start planning now. Your teachers for this hour will give out more information. Thank you for your attention."

Mr. Schuster waited a moment before he passed out the Halloween contest rules to the club. "What does he mean that you can't be with other clubs for Halloween?" Brittney asked.

"What Figgins was saying that if you are in Cheerios and do what the Cheerios do for the scavenger hunt, you can't do what we do here in Glee." Mr. Shuester said as he went and stood up at the front of the class.

"Oh." Brittney said as she settled back into her chair. But Rachel popped out of her chair and stood in the front.

"My fellow Glee clubbers I think that we should pick out a theme for our group. I personally think that we should do couples from the great hits on Broadway. I got several great ideas for this little Halloween fun!"

"Rachel, as much as we appreciate your loyalty to the theater, I think that I speak for everyone here when I say no." Kurt said as he looked at his nails. "Besides what if we have other ideas?"

"I think we should do Disney Prince and Princess's." Britteny piped up.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble Britt, but there are no gay couples in Disney." Rachel replied.

"Rachel shut up. It's okay Britt." Santana said as she linked her pinky with Brittany's

"Besides Rachel, we do enough theater stuff in here so we don't need to do it out side of Glee." Mercedes said.

"But, this is a really good time to educate people in the theater arts!" Rachel said.

"I agree with Kurt and Mercedes, Rachel." Finn said. "Plus we a need a theme for the group, not the 'this is what Rachel wants'. So it needs to be something that we all can agree on." Rachel harrumphed, and sat down pouting. Finn shifted in his seat nervously, but felt Kurt's hand pat his and Finn looked up and smiled at Kurt.

"Well how about you all go home tonight and come up with a theme and then we will vote and decide tomorrow." Mr. Shue said.

So with that the club worked on their new music number until the end of class. Mr. Shue decided that they were going to work on Halloween style music for a couple weeks, though they did great with _Thriller_, Finn loved that he got share the lead vocals with the other guys in _Ghostbusters_, which was this weeks group song. After Glee was done, Kurt got up and walked out with Mercedes and was part way down the hall when Finn came running up the hall after them.

"Hey, Finn, what can I do for you?" Kurt asked.

Finn grabbed Kurt's hand. "You've already done enough Kurt for me. Actually you've done too much for me."

Kurt turned a little red. "Well I'm just glad that you're my boyfriend."

Finn smiled his signature smile at Kurt and then looked at Mercedes. Mercedes smiled. "I think I'll leave you two alone."

Finn shook his head. "Nah Mercedes, it's cool if you take Kurt. I got some chores to do at home I need to do before I do anything else today."

Kurt smiled. "You know, Finn if you do them when you're supposed to it wouldn't be such a big deal later."

Finn returned the smile. "Yeah, well you hardly do any chores."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just because I do them right away and I'm not dragging it out for three or four days like you do, before you even get started on it."

"Oh come on Kurt!" Finn whined.

"Finn, just go home and clean your room. Then maybe if it is to my cleaning standard maybe I would go into your room and make out with you."

"You mean that?" Finn asked excitedly.

"Yes I do." Kurt said as he glanced at Mercedes who started laughing. "I don't go in there now, because I feel like I'm going to be attacked by some sort of Finn monster from your undulating mass of dirty laundry that I just cringe to see wadded up on the floor."

Finn's smile faltered a little as Mercedes laughed even harder. "I guess I'll go home then and get started on my room."

"Thanks, Finn, you're a sweetie." Kurt leaned up and gave Finn a quick kiss before Finn took off down the hall.

-Mercedes-

"I thought you and Finn were sharing your room?" Mercedes asked as Kurt drove his Navigator out of the school parking lot.

"We did. Then dad decided that we both needed our own rooms so that we weren't constantly together all the time, and we had our 'space.'" Kurt said.

"Oh, Finn's got his own room now?" Mercedes asked.

"Yep, he does. But now he's gone back to not picking up his stuff, and since I'm not on his case about it, well you get the idea." Kurt said. "But I still love him though."

Mercedes smiled and flipped the visor down to check her makeup. "So, what's it like to kiss one Finn Hudson still after four months with him?"

Kurt got a huge smile on his face. "It's amazing. You know how makeovers are like crack to me; well Finn is…well more than that."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. Kurt glanced at her. "When, Finn and I kiss, it's like you get the most amazing dessert of your life."

"So it's that good, huh?" Mercedes asked.

"God, 'Cedes you have no idea. Finn turns me into a fashionable mess of goo." Kurt said as he continued to drive.

"So what to do you think we should do about this Halloween theme for Glee Club?" Mercedes asked as she flipped the visor back up.

"I was thinking of a possible _Twilight_ theme, but I think I heard that the chess club was doing that."

"That's true; we could do a sports team." Mercedes suggested.

"Ha, no I'm not wearing an awful looking jersey that clearly has a horrid color scheme to it and is not even remotely fashionable." Kurt said as he took a turn at a stoplight.

Mercedes laughed as Kurt pulled into the mall.

-Finn-

Finn had finally made some progress in his room. He had picked up all dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket and moved it to the laundry room. He even managed to pick it all up in about an hour and half. So all he had left to do was vacuum it, and then make his bed and then he'd be able to have Kurt with him tonight in his room for making out.

20 minutes later Finn was done and feeling very proud of himself. He went down to the living room and turned on the television. He started flipping through channels and landed on HBO; where a movie was just starting so Finn sat down to watch it. After a moment Finn realized that the movie was _The Dark Knight_. Finn watched the film until Joker tossed Rachel out of the window. Finn had an idea. _This is the best idea ever! We could so do this for Glee!_

With that Finn shut the television off, and practically ran to his room where he shut and locked his door, and booted up his laptop. Once there Finn started searching for possible costumes for everyone in Glee.

-Carole-

"Finn, you need to open your door. You know the rules, no closed doors with you and Kurt." Carole said as she stood outside Finn's door.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he came around the corner.

Carole looked at Kurt for a moment. "Do you know why Finn's door is closed?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "None, I thought he'd come see me when I got home from the mall. I texted him, but he didn't answer me."

Carole knocked again. "Finn, open up!"

"One minute please." Finn's voice was muffled through the closed door.

"Finn, open NOW!" Carole said. "Before I start counting and knock it down."

"Hold on!" Finn shouted.

"Finn, I'm counting!" Carole said. "One, Two…"

Finn opened the door. "What? Kurt's not in here."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Carole looked at Finn and asked: "Finn what are you doing?"

Finn looked at Kurt as if just noticing. "Hey Kurt, did you just get back?"

Kurt crossed his arms. "I've been back for almost two hours. I sent you a text and knocked on your door. But you never answered."

Finn looked at something in his room and then hung his head as if he were guilty of something. Carole seemed to think that he was up to something. "Finn, I'll ask you again. What are you doing?"

"I was working on something." Finn said.

"Well that something better be you cleaning your room." Carole said. "I've been after you for five days to clean it."

Finn looked up at his mom. "I already cleaned it."

Carole made her way into the room, and true to his word he had it cleaned. Kurt started to come in as, well but Finn jumped. "Uh…Kurt could you wait outside please?"

Kurt gave Finn a look. "What is it Finn?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise for you." Finn said sheepishly.

Both of Kurt's eyebrows went up. "You, have a surprise for me?"

Finn was slightly pushing Kurt out the bedroom door. "Yes and if you see it now, I won't be able to get it."

Kurt ended up on the other side of the door and before Kurt could say anything else Finn shut the door on him, and turned to his mom.

"Finn that was kind of rude."

"I'm sorry; I just don't want Kurt to find out about this, umm surprise…because I don't want everyone else to know about it until I have everything together for it."

Carole eyed Finn suspiciously. "What are you planning Finn?"

Finn seemed apprehensive. "May I show you, instead of telling you? I know Kurt's going to be listening at the door."

Carole couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Sure."

-Kurt-

"May I show you, instead of telling you? I know Kurt's going to be listening at the door." Finn said to his mom.

_Damn! _Kurt thought._ If there's one thing I hate most in the world than homophobic idiots its surprises. And since when does Finn get the idea for a surprise for me? Oh God! I hope he doesn't try to buy me something embarrassing as hell. Maybe I could convince Carole to tell me?_

Kurt stood at Finn's door listening for any sign of a hint of to what Finn's planning. But no sound came from the bedroom, and after 20 minutes Kurt gave up hope that he'd find out this way.

Kurt walked through the house to the kitchen and got himself something to drink. A moment later Carole came in with a smile on her face as she looked at Kurt and then she really started to chuckle more.

"So I guess that you know what this surprise is that Finn has planned then?" Kurt asked Carole.

To Kurt's horror, Carole started snorting with laughter. "Kurt all I'm going to say is that it is going to be adorable. And the fact that he came up with this himself, I can tell is a big thing for him."

"That's all you're going to tell me isn't it?" Kurt asked.

"You got that right Kurt." Carole said as she continued to chuckle, as if something really amused her.

"But that wasn't even remotely helpful as to what he's planning." Kurt mumbled to himself. Just as Finn came into the kitchen he came over and stood by Kurt.

Finn went to wrap Kurt into a hug, but Kurt moved away. Finn sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry Kurt for pushing you out of my room."

Kurt glared at Finn. "I don't see what the big deal is Finn? I'm going to find out in the end, so why not just tell me now?"

Finn bites his lip. "Kurt, it's just that…please, you'll find out tomorrow."

Kurt sighs. "Finn, just tell me. If there is one thing I absolutely hate in this world other than homophobic idiots, its surprises."

Finn looks apprehensive then and then looks at his mom. Carole turns to Kurt. "Kurt, you're just going to have to endure the suspense for a little longer. And Kurt, you are not to bother Finn about this again until after he tells you."

Kurt stared at Carole for a minute in outrage, and then composed himself. "Fine, I will be in my room until dinner is ready."

Kurt left the room.

-Finn-

*The next day*

Finn had called Quinn the night before since Kurt was giving him the cold shoulder. He asked if he could talk to Mercedes. Mercedes at first didn't want to talk to him, due to that fact Kurt told her he was being mean to him. So Finn explained to Quinn, who relayed to Mercedes what was going on and eventually Mercedes agreed to talk to him and then meet him in the library when it first opened in the morning.

Finn was sitting in the library waiting for Mercedes, as he was looking at a website that was selling Halloween costumes. But after a moment he saw Mercedes take a seat next to him and she opened a notebook out.

"Okay, white boy, what is this wonderful idea of yours?"

Finn turned to Mercedes. "Well my idea is for the theme for Glee club."

"I got that from the conversation last night. But before I agree to do anything why ask me for help and not Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she gave Finn a knowing look.

Finn looked around and then back at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise for Kurt, and I thought that was obvious."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't think it is, Finn."

Finn rubbed his neck, before he spoke. "The reason I asked was because you know what cool and hip clothing style is and what goes well together. You had come up with our costumes for _Don't Stop _and _Push It_ last year."

"Finn, have you read the rules for this thing yet?" Mercedes asked.

"Umm…" Finn started to say before Mercedes cut him off.

"I'll take that as a no." Mercedes then reached into her bag and pulled out the paper that Mr. Shue had handed them all in practice the day before. "It says, Finn:"

All clubs that are currently active in William McKinnly High School, may participate in this event. Though all clubs, associations, etcetera must have a combined group theme to participate. Persons that are in multiple clubs may only be in one group for the contest and may not transfer to another group during the contest.

Appropriate costumes must be worn at all times for all members.

All clubs willing to participate must have their advisor(s) register with the School Board by no later than 4:00 pm of Friday October 22.

When the advisor(s) registers their club, they must provide their clubs theme.

All participating students in the club must have a 75% or better grade point average for them to be allowed to participate.

Upon registering, the club's captain(s) also must be registered so that they will be allowed their groups' scavenger clue card.

There will be 15 locations throughout Lima that will have each club's clue that they will need to collect.

All clubs will meet at the William McKinnly High School student parking lot on Friday October 29, at 4:00 pm for check in and to receive their clue card.

Please note that since you will be going to multiple businesses around Lima, that we expect licensed drivers to also register at check in for their club.

The scavenger hunt will begin at 5:00 pm on October 29. There will be a four hour time limit for the clubs to complete their clue card.

We expect all clubs to show each business with respect for being a host for this event.

First Place: The club will receive a complimentary dinner at _Breadsticks_ for all it's members and advisor(s). Plus $300.00 into that club's funding account.

Second Place: $200.00 into that club's funding account.

Third Place: $100.00 in that club's funding account."

Finn looked at Mercedes. "Okay, I get the rules."

Mercedes gave Finn a questioning look before she shrugged it off. She flipped a coupled of pages in her notebook, then she looked at Finn again. "Okay so what's your idea for us?"

Finn was practically shivering with anticipation. "We should do Batman."

Mercedes stared at Finn. "You want to do Batman?"

"Yes, I do." Finn said. He looked like he was an excited six-year old kid.

Mercedes didn't have the heart to kill Finn's excitement. "Okay, so you want to do Batman. Again so why did you ask for my help again besides the answer that you already gave me?"

Finn thought for a minute. "You know Kurt's tastes, and everyone else for that matter. I didn't want to pick out the costumes for everyone, and they not like them."

Mercedes smiled. "Alright you got yourself a costume designer. So what do you have planned?"

Finn's excitement was palpable as he leaned forward. "Ok I was thinking that I could be Batman, and Kurt could be Robin."

Mercedes wrote down the information on her notebook as she smiled at the thought of Kurt as Robin. "Okay, so what about everyone else?"

"I originally thinking Artie could be the Bat-mobile, but then I thought that he could be Riddler. Then for Mike I thought Two-Face and Sam as Scarecrow."

Mercedes jotted down the information. "What about Puck?"

Finn was quiet for a moment. "He could be Joker. You know how he says that he's a big bad ass anyway. Oh! And Mr. Shue would be Alfred."

Mercedes laughed. "Okay and for the girls?"

"I was thinking Quinn could be Harley Quinn." Finn said.

"You want Quinn to be who?" Mercedes asked confused. .

"Harley Quinn, she's the Joker's like girlfriend. She wears like this jester out fit that's red and black and some white." Finn said trying to describe the character.

"Maybe after you tell me who you want everyone to be we could look up pictures?" Mercedes said.

Finn nodded. "Okay, then I was thinking Brittney for Batgirl, and then Santana as Batwoman. I was then thinking Tina could do Poison Ivy, and Rachel as the Talia al Ghul, she's got her costume already since she has this cat suit that I thought that she could wear."

Mercedes stopped writing and looked at Finn. "Who am I going to be?"

Finn seemed to get uncomfortable. "Well…I was thinking that you'd make a great Catwoman. Your always so…what was it that Kurt said…oh sassy!"

Mercedes had an eyebrow raised as Finn said this, but then smiled. "Okay white boy, let's get pictures and then go."

-Kurt-

Kurt walked into the music room as everyone seemed to be there except for Finn and Mercedes. _That's odd._

After Kurt took his seat, he watched the door and three minutes later Mercedes walked in with Finn, who seemed to be smiling from ear to ear. They both came over and sat next Kurt, as Mr. Shue came in.

"Alright guys! So did everyone read the rules for this scavenger hunt?" Mr. Shue asked, and was greeted with disappointment as only four people raised their hands. "So do you guys want to do this?"

There was a murmur of general agreement that they wanted to.

"Who has an idea for us?" Mr. Shue asked the club. Rachel of course had her hand in the air before the question was finished. "Fine, Rachel what do you have?"

Rachel stood and went to stand next to Mr. Shue. "My fellow Glee clubbers I have come up with hundreds of ideas for this; I have managed to bring my list of suggestions down to three. I believe that we as a club should be either: a) angels, b) people from the Renaissance, or c) characters from _Wicked_."

As Rachel listed each of her ideas, the group collectively groaned. _I so do not want to do any of these ideas of Rachel's especially _Wicked, s_ince she had to steal MY solo for _Defying Gravity _last yea._ Kurt thought bitterly

Mr. Shue looked like he felt sorry for Rachel as she sat down since no one agreed to do any of her ideas. Then Kurt was slightly shocked and afraid as Finn stood with a folder in his hand and went to the front. Kurt was afraid to find out what Finn had planned for their Halloween theme.

Mr. Shue gave Finn the floor. Finn looked awkward and then he glanced at Kurt.

"So my idea for the Halloween theme for us would be for us to do a Batman theme. Mercedes helped me this morning in picking out costumes for everyone, and I kind of already picked out who'd be who."

Kurt's mouth was hanging open. _Oh. My. God. I am afraid to know what he planned out for this. Oh crap! This is what he was working on last night!_

Finn opened his folder. "Um, I figured that since it was my idea and that I was co-captain of Glee, that I'd be Batman. Then uh…Mr. Shue I thought that you could be Alfred." Finn handed Mr. Shue a piece of paper. "Brittany, I was hoping that you'd be Batgirl. And Santana you'd be Bat-woman." Again Finn handed out more paper to them. "Puck, and Quinn, I figured that you guys could do Joker and Harley Quinn. Artie I figured that you could do Riddler. Sam I picked Scarecrow for you. Mike I thought Two-Face would be a good one for you. Tina I thought you'd make a good Poison Ivy. Rachel Talia al Ghul."

Kurt was wondering who Finn picked for him. But before he could wonder any longer, Puck asked. "So who are Kurt and Mercedes going to be?"

Finn smiled. "Mercedes is going to be Catwoman. And as for Kurt I was hoping that he'd be Robin."

Kurt felt the blush creep up his cheeks as he looked at the paper Finn handed him of the Robin suit that was picked for him. Mercedes gave him a squeeze on the shoulder as he read about the costume.

Mr. Schue stood up. "So does Finn's, Batman theme work for you guys then?"

Everyone raised their hands, except Kurt and Rachel. Kurt didn't raise his hand due to shock. Rachel because she was mad that once again no sided with her ideas.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "Alright it's settled then. Glee club will be doing a Batman theme for the Halloween scavenger hunt."

With that all said Rachel stormed out of the room.

Kurt felt doing the same, but he was still in shock as he looked at the Robin costume that both Finn and Mercedes picked for him. He was going to have a serious talk with Finn first about this.

**Thank you for your time to read this. I hope that there is more review's for this one then there was on "Moonwalk," but hey a guy can ask right? So review if you want, but I am looking for some ideas for this story for the scavenger hunt. **

**Again thanks,**

**Sailordraco**


	3. Chapter 2 The Fights

**AN: I know that buy really good Halloween costumes costs big money, like the Batman costume for Finn it like $500.00. So let's just pretend that money is not an issue for this and that they all able to pay for majority of their costumes, and Mr. Shue dipped into the Glee club budget to pay for the remainder of the costume accessories and stuff.**

**Also when I finished this in my word document it was 11 pages! I think that makes this the longest chapter I've written. :D Also just a heads up it gets a little intense with the language towards the end. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for the reviews who have left them!**

Chapter 2

The Fights

-Kurt-

Kurt walked into the house, and to say that he was mad was probably an understatement. After Glee club was done after school, Kurt grabbed his bag and left. He didn't bother to wait for Mercedes, or even Finn for that matter. Kurt was horrified that Finn decided to do a Batman theme for the club, and then both he and Mercedes decided to put him into a hideous Robin costume._ I mean seriously molded plastic muscles, and it doesn't even look fashionable! Then of all things Mercedes helped him! Mercedes! After I told her not to talk to him! And I thought that his big surprise was for just me and not the whole freaking Glee club!_

Kurt took his shoulder bag and threw it into the couch. A moment later Kurt heard the front door close. Kurt had walked from school, and sadly Finn had followed him in the car with window rolled down asking him to get in so they could talk, but Kurt was not going to have any of it. Kurt turned to glare at Finn as he stepped into the living room.

"Kurt, can you and I please talk?" Finn asked, holding up his hands to show that he didn't want to fight.

"Why, should we talk? You want to put me into that atrocious looking outfit and then go prance around town in them." Kurt said heatedly.

Finn got a 'what the hell' look on his face. "Kurt, what's wrong? I thought that you would have liked this."

Kurt looked away from Finn. "Well you thought wrong."

Finn sighed. "Ok, I know that you're pissed about something…"

Kurt cut Finn off. "Oh wow, Finn, you managed to figure something out! I'm proud that you're not entirely stupid after all."

Finn flushed from anger and hurt.

Kurt gave a Finn a look and felt that he was glad he got under Finn's skin. But when Finn spoke he was calm. "Kurt, why did you do that? I thought that you'd be proud of me that I came up with this on my own. But I guess not, you apparently aren't happy that I didn't show you, or ask for your help. Or you're mad because I asked for Mercedes for help."

Kurt was still seething from his anger. "Bravo, Finn! I'm amazed that you've managed to figure this out on your own. Do you want to try and guess what else is bothering me or are you just going to be stupid again?"

If it was possible Finn went redder. _Good,_ Kurt thought,_ I know that he's trying to explain himself but at the moment I don't want to hear it. I've been betrayed by Mercedes, Finn thinks he's got a great idea, and I got a horrible surprise like I thought!_

Finn appeared to think for a minute before he spoke, which was quiet and filled with hurt. "I'm not stupid, Kurt. I had to deal with that mental abuse from Quinn, and occasionally Rachel. I never thought that you'd stoop to doing that as well."

Kurt only half listened, until he finally pieced what Finn said together. _What? Did he say mental abuse?_

Kurt turned his full attention to Finn now. "I'm going to go. I won't be home for dinner, and I might not be back for the night either. So Kurt, you can take your cynical attitude and shove it somewhere."

Kurt felt his jaw drop, as he watched Finn turn around and head out the door. Kurt swore, and in his residual anger he kicked the coffee table, but then hurt his toes.

Then Kurt spoke aloud. "Way to go Kurt, you managed to push away your boyfriend, because you felt you had to be superior to him when he tried to explain things to you. Now he's left and not coming back for a while so figure out how you're going to fix this."

-Finn-

Finn walked around for a while not really paying attention to where he was going. He was trying to figure out what was bothering Kurt, to make him lash out like he did. But everything that he came up with, he couldn't really support it with evidence. Next thing that Finn knew he was standing in front of a door. After a minute he realized where he was. He had arrived at Josh's house.

Finn then knocked on the door. After a minute a little kid came and answered the door. The boy looked no older than maybe ten or eleven. But the boy looked at Finn expectantly.

"Oh, um…hi, is Josh home?"

The little boy moved his head to the left and then turned back into the house and motioned for Finn to follow. Once on the little boy ran down the hall and then shouted into what Finn assumed was the living room.

"Josh your boyfriend is here!"

Finn felt the blush rush up his cheeks._ Oh God! I hope that Josh doesn't think that I'm his boyfriend, because I have Kurt. _

Josh emerged from the room with a confused look on his face, but then he seemed to understand. "Colby, its Finn. How many times do I have to say that he and I aren't dating?"

The little kid just shrugged his shoulders and went into the room and Josh came down the hall. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool. That you're little brother?" Finn asked.

Josh nodded. "Unfortunately, normally he's over at our grandma's house until my parents get home, but he had to come home with me today."

"He hasn't been around all the times I've stopped by." Finn said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"When you're usually here, he is with my dad or at a friend's house." Josh said. "But don't let his boyfriend comment get to you, every boy that comes over he says that. Though, normally he doesn't yell it."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. Josh looked Finn up and down and seemed to notice that something was bothering him. "So what's up, I haven't talked to you in a week."

"Oh, I'm not doing much more than usual." Finn said. Josh motioned for Finn to follow him where they ended up in the kitchen, where Josh went to the fridge.

"How's Kurt doing?" Josh asked; when he turned around he saw the pained look on Finn's face. "Oh sorry, what happened?"

Josh handed Finn a soda. Finn took a breath and then explained how he got a Halloween idea last night and wanted to surprise Kurt with it and then all the trouble to get Mercedes to talk to him. Then how he proposed his idea to the Glee club, and then how after the club voted, Kurt just seemed to get mad. Then as Glee went by, Kurt only seemed to get madder, and then walked home, with Finn following him in the car like some creeper. Then their argument at the house before Finn left.

"I just don't know how I feel right now. That's the first time that I know of that Kurt's called me stupid like that. It felt like for a minute I was back last year with Quinn yelling at me every other minute." Finn finished.

Josh was quiet for a minute. "I'm sure that Kurt didn't mean to hurt you like that. From what you've told me about him, I know that he wouldn't mean to say it intentionally. I'm sure your right that he's upset about Mercedes helping you, and that you surprised him. But I wouldn't let it get to you Finn."

"Josh, are you sure?" Finn asked.

"I'm sure, if you two love each other like you talk about him, I'm positive." Josh said, just then Colby came into the room.

"Josh, do you and Finn want to play cards with me?"

Josh glanced at Finn. "Well kiddo, I don't think Finn knows how to play cards."

Finn narrowed his eyes. Josh caught the look Finn was giving him. "He wants to play his trading card game."

"Oh." Finn said, and then he didn't feel that bad.

Colby turned to Finn then. "Do you want to watch?"

Josh smiled, as Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I guess because I don't have anything better to do."

As Colby ran out of the room Josh motioned to Finn to sit at the table as he pulled out a notepad and a pen. Finn dug out his phone and texted his mom to let her know where he was.

-Carole-

Carole was just getting off work when her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened and saw that she had a text from Finn.

_**Hey mom, Kurt's mad me about the batman stuff, & he called me stupid so I left the house. I'm over at Josh's. Won't be home 4 dinner & I might stay the night maybe, IDK yet.**_

_**Keep it Loose!**_

Carole sighed. _Well I guess things could be worse, but since it is Kurt's problem, he can fix it._

Carole replied to Finn to let him know she understood and she headed home. She stopped by the garage first to see Burt. After Burt finished with a customer she approached the counter and Burt greeted her with a smile, but faltered when he picked up that Carole didn't return it like she usually does.

"Carole what's wrong?" Burt asked.

"Oh the boys had a fight." Carole said and Burt gave a heavy sigh.

"May I ask about what this time?" Burt asked.

"You remember what I told you last night, about the idea that Finn had gotten for Glee club, and that he wanted to surprise Kurt with it?" Carole replied.

"Yeah, Finn had that Batman idea."

"Well, apparently Kurt wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Now I assume that Finn tried to talk to him about it and Kurt well called him stupid, and so Finn left the house."

Burt nodded that he understood.

"When Finn was dating Quinn, she was constantly putting him down, by telling him he was dumb or stupid or something like that. So by the time everything with the baby came to light Finn told me that he guessed Quinn was right and that he really was stupid and it took me a while to get him not to believe that. So Kurt brought up something that he's been afraid is true." Carole told Burt, who was now rubbing his chin.

"Well I guess with this fight, we're going to have to stand aside and let them both work this out on their own then." Burt said as he looked at Carole.

"Alright, I'm heading home to start dinner." Carole said as she turned away from the counter.

Burt nodded again as Carole left the garage.

-Finn-

_Okay, Josh was right. I don't understand this card game at all. It looks really cool, but way too complicated._ Finn sat at the table and watched as Josh played against his little brother in this complicated card game. But at the moment Colby was winning cause had the most points. If Finn remembered right they were called Life Points. Colby had 10,200, while Josh had 1,100. Colby was holding some cards in his hand and then looked at Josh and then cards that were on the table.

"I guess that I will attack with _Magician of Black Chaos_ to your _Kaiser Sea Horse_. Which if I did my math right you lose the game Josh."

Josh smiled. "Not quite Colby, I play from my hand the trap card _Negate Attack_, which ends your battle phase and leaves my monster unharmed."

Colby pouted for a minute. "Fine, I end my turn."

Josh drew a card from his deck. "I activate _Pot of Greed_, which allows me to draw two cards."

Josh was quiet for minute, before he spoke. "Ok Colby, this is where I win. I first sacrifice my _Kaiser Sea Horse_, which acts as two tributes if I summon a high level light monster, to summon my mighty _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_."

Finn watched as said card was placed on the table as the other was removed.

Josh then moved some cards in his hand. "I then activate my spell card _Polymerization_, which allows me to fuse two or more monsters, and I fuse the _Blue-Eyes_ on the field with the two in my hand, so I can fusion summon my _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_. I then attack your _Magician of Black Chaos_, which means you lose 1,700 life points and brings you to 8,500. I then use my last spell card _De-Fusion_ to split my _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ back into three separate dragons. And finally I will attack one more time Colby, with my three _Blue-Eyes White Dragons_ with a combined attack of 9000, with makes it game." Josh said as he finished his turn and tallied up the points to where Colby's line read 0

Colby gathered up all his cards and then ran out of the room with them. Josh shook his head then started gathering up his cards.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked.

Josh smiled a little. "He's just upset that he hasn't beaten me yet again. He beat me twice when he first started, but that was because I let him. Now that he's realized that he's been trying ever since then."

Finn nodded. "Oh, do you think that I should go talk to Kurt?"

Josh looked from his cards. "That's up to you. You know him better than I do."

Finn gave Josh a confused look. Josh sighed before he spoke. "What I meant was that you know how long it takes him to get over being mad, so I would just until he calmed down a bit before I try talking to him again. That way you don't make him angrier than what he already is. And if you want you are more than welcome to stay the night if you need to."

Finn looked up surprised. "Your mom isn't going to think that there is anything going on between us?"

Josh laughed. "No, because I already had that conversation with her after that fifth time you came over."

Again Finn felt his cheeks go red again. But Finn took Josh up on the offer and stayed the night. Later after once again arguing over who was sleeping in the bed, Josh ended up on the floor again; Finn had fallen into a fitful dream.

_Finn felt himself kneeling on a rooftop looking through some binoculars at a building that was across the street. He saw all his friends from Glee club down there, but yet his gut was telling him that they weren't his friends. These were dangerous criminals that he needed to bring to justice._

_Finn lowered the binoculars, and looked at what he was wearing. To Finn's surprise he was dressed up as Batman! _

_There was some movement next to him and saw to his immense surprise Kurt was dressed in the Robin costume that he and Mercedes picked for him. "The perimeter is secured with traps, so if these crooks try to escape we got them covered."_

"_So your not mad at me any more Kurt?" Finn asked._

_Kurt looked at him. "Who's Kurt? Batman, are you okay?"_

_Finn was confused. "You're Kurt."_

_Kurt shook his head no. "I'm Tim Drake, aka Robin. You're Bruce Wayne also Batman. Are you sure that you're okay?"_

Okay, obviously this is a dream. That isn't Kurt, well it is. Ugh why does this have to be confusing! _Finn thought as he stood up to look at Kurt who seemed to be looking at him with concern. Just then two more figures appeared on the roof top. When they got closer the blonde spoke, Finn recognized Brittany's voice. "We double checked everything Robin. We're ready to move in as soon as the big guy says so."_

"_Thanks, Batgirl." Kurt said._

_Then the other gal spoke, and Finn again recognized this one as Santana's and also that Brittany and Santana were wearing the same outfits that were picked for them. _

"_This is going to be one hell of a fight. We got the Riddler, Joker, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley down in that building. Since we have their escape routes cut off, who's going after whom?"_

_Finn just stared. _This is ridiculous! We're not even real super heroes!

_Kurt was still looking at Finn like he was growing a second head. "I'll take Riddler and Scarecrow. Batgirl, you take on Catwoman and Poison Ivy. Batwoman you take Two-Face. Batman, you think you can take on Joker and Harley?"_

_Finn shook his head. "Yeah sure I can."_

_Kurt nodded. Then he removed something from his utility belt. "We're ready when you are Batman." _

_Finn looked at Kurt for a minute, and then decided that he better get a move on it. "Alright let's go."_

_Kurt, Brittany, and Santana all moved to the edge of the building and removed some sort of contraptions from their utility belts and fired them at the other building that they were scoping out. All three of them took the jump and headed down for the building Finn started after him, and surprisingly he grabbed from his own utility belt the right device and fired out of instinct the gadget and followed them down to the building._

_The four of them made their way to a door on top of the roof and Santana managed to break it open quietly and then they had Finn move to be in the lead as they descended the stairs. Eventually they ended up on a catwalk above the gathered criminals. Again Finn recognized the rest of the Glee club in the various costumes he and Mercedes had picked out for them and they gathered around a vat of some sort of acid with someone hanging above it. _

_Hanging in the chains above the vat was Josh. Finn felt that he needed to save him but how. Then a door opened and Finn looked over and he saw Rachel walk into the room again dressed in the costume that was picked for her. Rachel walked until she joined the others in the room. "I thank all of you for coming here tonight to witness the end of Batman and his little band of friends."_

"_When so we get our payment?" Sam asked in his Scarecrow costume._

_Rachel turned to him. "You will receive your payment, Scarecrow, when Batman is defeated here tonight."_

"_What makes you think, Talia, that you will bring the bat down tonight? We have all tried and failed multiple times." Finn heard Mike's voice next._

"_Because Two-Face, the reason you have all failed is that you never worked together to bring him and his companions down." Rachel spoke, as she addressed Mike._

"_Well puddin' has had Batman by his cowl many times." Quinn's voice rang up to the catwalk._

_Rachel turned to Quinn, which Finn now is sure that everyone is who he picked for Halloween. "Harley, you manage to screw up Jokers plans almost all the time."_

_Puck stepped forward in his Joker costume and grabbed Rachel around the throat and pulled a knife on her. "If anyone gets to kill Bats it's going to be me."_

_Rachel smiled. "Of course Joker, who better to exact their revenge first on Batman?"_

_Puck let Rachel go, as Rachel turned to address the group. "Joker, Batman used to be your friend, but after you apologized he still doesn't want to be your friend. Harley, you're upset with Batman, because he won't go back out with you. Poison Ivy you're mad because He steals good solos from you. Two-Face, Batman told you that you have horrible dance routines. Catwoman, you're angry with him because he said that you're fat. Riddler, Batman told you that you would never amount to anything in life, due to your unfortunate accident that landed you in a wheelchair. Scarecrow, Batman stole your position as quarterback from you. So I say that all of you have a right to exact your revenge on him." Rachel said as she looked at each person as she spoke._

"_So what did Batman do to you Talia?" Mercedes asked._

"_I loved him. But he turned me down so he could slide down the bat pole and be with Robin!" Rachel shrieked._

This ain't even right! None of the reasons are true as to why these guys got a grudge against Batman. Oh wait, I forgot this is a dream so it's not going to make sense anyway, I guess I better get ready._ Finn moved his position on the catwalk so that he could talk to them. "Umm, Robin, Batgirl, and Batwoman, I'm going to need you guys to provide a distraction for me."_

"_What kind of a distraction?" Brittany asked._

"_Uh, can you guys do a sing and dance number?" Finn asked, but he felt like an idiot after that because all three of them were looking like Finn had just sprouted half a dozen heads like a hydra would have._

"_Batman you want us to do a song and dance number for a distraction?" Santana asked as if to ask to make sure that she heard him right._

_Finn flushed with embarrassment. "Forget I asked."_

"_No we can do it, it's just this is the first time that you've ever suggested doing it is all." Kurt said as he looked back at the assembled villains._

"_Okay, then get to it, I'm going to rescue that gentleman in the chains." Finn said._

_Kurt, Santana, and Brittany all nodded and then slowly made their way off of the catwalk. Finn held his breath as he made his way to get closer to Josh. Once there he heard Rachel again. _

"_Once we crush Batman, and his little gang we can then show the people of Lima that Batman is just an ordinary person like the rest of them. I can then use this person's all powerful trading card_ Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ to impose order on them and no one and not even the police can stop us!"_

_At that point Finn could hear music, it had a very good steady beat to it. Finn glanced down and saw that all the "bad" glee kids were looking over to one side of the room, Finn then turned and saw that Kurt, Brittany, and Santana were over there and somehow got a spot light on themselves and were doing a slight sway, but then they all turned around with Kurt doing the singing in a low voice._

I came to dance-dance-dance-dance  
I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands  
Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands.  
Yeah, yeah.

Cause it goes on and on and on.  
And it goes on and on and on.  
Yeah.  


_Kurt and the girls started pumping their fists into the air as they sang._

__I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
Saying ay-oh, gotta let go.  
I wanna celebrate and live my life  
Saying ay-oh, baby let's go.  
Cause we gon rock this club  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite.  
Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon light it up  
Like it's dynamite

_The villains all watched the dance routine in shock for a minute before Rachel yelled to get them, and then everyone started fighting. Finn jumped off of the catwalk and caught Josh and went swinging through the air and then falling to floor away from the vat of acid and went to go help Kurt and the girls. But Rachel stepped in front of him with a gun leveled at him. Finn felt along his utility belt and felt a bat-a-rang on his belt, but before he could throw it, Rachel pulled the trigger._

-Finn-

Finn bolted up out of his dead sleep, completely disoriented as to where he was. Finn moved to get off of the bed and he landed on something frumpy, and when there was a yell back, Finn then tripped and fell onto the floor only managing to hit his head hard on something.

A light came on and the room came into focus, just as the bedroom door flew open hitting Finn the head, making him see stars.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Ashwoods' voice rang out somewhere above Finn.

"Are you alright Finn?" Josh asked, kneeling down next to him. Mrs. Ashwoods seemed to notice where Finn was and joined Josh kneeling down next to him.

Josh helped Finn to sit up on his bed, and Mrs. Ashwoods seemed to be giving Finn a check over, Finn finally asked. "Umm, Mrs. Ashwoods, are you a doctor?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I'm just checking to see if you got a concussion or something else that might need medical attention."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay. I trip and fall all the time at home, my mom or Kurt run up to see if I'm okay, especially if I'm practicing dance steps for Glee. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone, I just had a bad dream, and I'm used to my room and not running into things."

Mrs. Ashwoods smiled. "Alright, well you seem to be fine. Now you boys go back to bed, and Finn please try not to hurt yourself again."

Finn slightly flushed. "Yes ma'am."

Finn lay back down on Josh's bed and fell asleep again. In the morning Finn was going to talk to Kurt and set things right.

-Kurt-

Kurt felt bad. He didn't actually think that Finn was going to be out all night. When Carole came home Kurt asked if she'd heard from him and she told him that Finn spoke to her and that she felt Kurt needed to figure out how to make it up to Finn, because Finn was the one he hurt.

So Kurt thought that he would see Finn at breakfast. Well that didn't happen so Kurt was no rushing to sort through his books that he'll need for the day. Once he had his books, he closed his locker and took three steps away, before he was violently shoved into them. Kurt turned to see who shoved him and saw that it was Karofsky.

Kurt was mad at himself for the way he treated Finn yesterday, but Karofsky managed to become the channel of his anger. He followed Karofsky down the hall. "Hey, Karofsky, I'm talking to you!"

Karofsky turned to look at Kurt. "What do you want queerio?"

Kurt looked up at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Karofsky narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kurt. "My problem is that you like to spread your gayness all over the school."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Karofsky that's bull. You're just afraid of what you don't understand, so your response is to beat me up."

Karofsky seemed to break his anger and he grabbed Kurt by the arm in a vice like grip. "Let's go have a private chat."

"Let go of me!" Kurt yelled as he hit Karofsky's arm repeatedly.

Next thing Kurt knew he was shoved across a small room, where he landed on the floor. When Kurt looked up he saw that he was in the men's bathroom. Kurt stood up to look at Karofsky.

"Do you know how disgusting this floor is? Apparently you don't Karofsky, because of you underdeveloped brain."

"Shut up you little homo! You don't know anything!" Karofsky yelled at him.

"I know that you are a jerk! You pick on me and the rest of us that don't conform to the image of what's right in that screwed up head of yours!" Kurt said; glad to see that he was getting under jock's skin.

But Kurt flinched when Karofsky punched one of the stall doors. Karofsky then turned to Kurt. _Oh shit! I think I really pissed him off, and I really have no room to get out of here! _Karofsky came at Kurt and grabbed him roughly by the head and before Kurt could yell for help, Karofsky kissed him. Kurt felt violated; he felt that his world was falling apart around him.

Kurt summoned all his strength and he shoved Karofsky off of him. Karofsky had a mixed look of fear, anger, and sadness on his face. Kurt felt dirty, horrible, and he then stepped forward and slapped Karofsky across the face and then ran out of the bathroom. Tears were falling down his face, and wishing for once in his life that he had Finn there to protect him. Kurt emerged from the bathroom and ran straight into someone.

"Ouch!" Was all that Kurt heard as he stumbled back and then he felt two arms wrap around him, and Kurt shrieked in panic.

"Kurt! It's me!" Kurt then registered that it was Finn's voice and he allowed to be enveloped by him.

"Shh, shh, Kurt, it's okay, I got you." Finn said as he tried to be comforting.

Kurt sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry about yesterday Finn, I was being unreasonable. I'm so sorry."

Finn continued to rub circles on Kurt's back. "Its fine, I realized that you didn't really mean it. So what's wrong now?"

"Oh look it's the fag couple!" Karofsky said.

Kurt tensed up majorly in Finn's arms.

-Finn-

"Oh look it's the fag couple!" Karofsky said, as he came out of the bathroom.

Kurt tensed up. Finn figured out what Kurt was currently upset about.

Finn moved Kurt to where Kurt was behind him. "What did you do to him Karofsky?"

"I didn't touch that little brownie pusher, Hudson he's yours." Karofsky said.

"Obviously you did something to him. Now what did you do?" Finn asked as he crossed his arms.

"Like I said I didn't do anything to him." Karofsky replied.

The hallway had gotten quiet. Finn noticed that there were a few of Karofsky's goons in the crowd, but he also noticed that there were also some of the Glee kids. Finn was shaking with rage, but he wasn't going to act on it.

"This is the last time I'm asking nicely Karofsky. Leave me, my boyfriend, and the rest of my friends alone. And keep your hands off of Kurt."

"Oh, what are you going to do Hudson? Spank me? You'd probably like that any way Hummel converted you to be gay anyway." Karofsky said.

"Karofsky, I'm bi, and besides Kurt didn't convert me. But I promise you that I will kick your ass." Finn said.

"Then I guess I'll just make your life miserable then." Karofsky said as he turned to confront Finn.

"Finn, he's not worth it." Kurt said. "He's not worth getting in trouble for."

"Kurt, he's hurt you too many times for me to just stand by any more." Finn said.

"He's going to end up alone anyway, because he can't accept the truth." Kurt said, as he moved to be beside Finn.

"Shut your mouth cocksucker!" Karofsky yelled at Kurt.

Finn stepped between them.

"Why should I?" Kurt asked, but his voice got louder. "You forced me into the bathroom and when I tried to confront the hatred that you have towards me, you have the gall to kiss me!"

Finn looked from Kurt to Karofsky. "You kissed my boyfriend?"

Karofsky looked murderous. "I did no such thing, I took him into the bathroom to give him a swirly, but the little diva got away from me."

"You're a liar!" Kurt yelled at Karofsky.

Karofsky then shoved Finn out of the way and launched himself at Kurt. Finn bounced back up as jumped onto Karofsky's back which allowed Kurt to get out of his grip. But then Finn felt the rest of Karofsky's goons move in to help, but Finn some more movement, but Finn was concentrated on his target.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Finn was pulled off of Karofsky, only to find himself face to face with an angry Mr. Shue. Finn then looked around and saw that there we at least four other teachers, Ms. Sylvester, and Coach Beiste.

Finn also noticed that Kurt was sporting a swollen lip now, but he was lined up against the wall with Sam, Mike, and Puck. But oddly Mercedes was there as well as Santana and Brittany. Mr. Shue had Finn go stand with them.

Then Mr. Shue addressed the crowd. "Everyone get to your class, now!"

_I don't think I've ever heard Mr. Shue this pissed before._ Finn thought

Mr. Shue was talking to Coach Beiste, who left shortly after that, Then Finn and the Glee kids were escorted to the choir room, along with Karofsky and the other jocks that had joined in. They were all seated in the room with a gap in the middle.

A moment later Principle Figgins came in with Coach Beiste. And all the teachers that were involved in the breakup were still there in case there was going to be another brawl.

"I want to know who is responsible for this fight." Principle Figgins said.

Every one of the jocks looked at Finn. While all the Glee kids all looked at Karofsky. Figgins nodded and had both Finn and Karofsky leave with him.

Finn grabbed Kurt's hand before he left and whispered to him. "I'm sorry too; I should have listened to you."

Kurt gave a small smile. "You are still my knight in shining armor, Finn. Don't ever forget that, and you're not stupid."

Finn felt a weight lifted off of his shoulder as he walked out of the choir room. But a new feeling was growing in his stomach, dread. He hoped that he wasn't suspended, as he continued to follow Figgins to his office, to await judgment.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again I am looking for ideas for the scavenger hunt so if you got some ideas please pass them along. :D**


	4. Chapter 3 Resolved

**AN: I apologize that this chapter is so short, but I just felt that problems from Chapters 1 & 2 needed to be resolved first before we had more Batman fun.**

**Again looking for clue ideas, and reviews are always a joy.**

Chapter 3

Resolved

-Finn-

_This is it_. Finn thought as he sat in Figgins' office. He had to sit through Karofsky's version of the story, which only served to make him even madder. Though he was polite and let the jerk talk without being interrupted. Which that in it self was a lot of self control on Finn's part. Then Figgins turned to Finn and asked for his version of the fight, which he was constantly interrupted by the afore mentioned jerk.

Figgins kept telling Karofsky to be quiet, which Finn hoped was to be in his favor. Then Figgins told both of them to sit out in front of his office. Finn watched Figgins get on the phone and make a quick call, before he was off of it.

"I hope that you get suspended Hudson. Then I won't have to worry about you breathing down my neck." Karofsky said from across the seating area.

Finn knew that he was trying to goad him into hitting him again. But Finn wasn't going to let that happen. "We'll see."

Karofsky narrowed his eyes. "Really Hudson, I don't like you fags breathing on my, hell I don't like being in the same room with you. I might get gay germs."

Finn glanced at Figgins secretary; she seemed to be not paying them attention. But Finn had a feeling that she was going to report what she hears to Figgins. "Kurt was right. You're not worth it _Dave_. All we have ever asked you is to leave us alone, but you never do. I just hope that one day that you can accept yourself for who you are."

Karofsky balled up his fist and made to get up, but Figgins came out of his office, but stayed in his spot. Finn felt a small feeling of relief that Karofsky didn't press his luck with Figgins there. Finn looked to the front of the office and saw Kurt come in, with surprisingly Josh.

Finn gave both boys a confused look as they both followed Figgins back into his office. Finn watched them for a minute, before Karofsky opened his mouth again. "Oh well looks like your little boyfriend turned another person to your guy's team."

Finn looked at Karofsky. "Josh knew he was bi, before I ever met him, even before Kurt came out last year. So shut your big yapper."

Karofsky gave Finn a dirty look and fell silent. Finn turned his attention back to Figgins' office and wondered what was being said in there. _What is Josh doing in there with Kurt? _Finn thought. _I don't recall seeing him in the choir room, let alone in the hallway before the fight broke out._

-Josh-

Josh had been in the hall when Karofsky had grabbed Kurt and hauled him into the bathroom. He then hurried to get his books so he could find Finn, before Kurt was injured. When he shut his locker, Finn was making his way down the hall. But at that moment Kurt emerged from the bathroom and ran straight into Finn.

Josh let a breath of air out in relief, until Karofsky came out of the bathroom. Then he watched the tense exchange between Finn and Kurt's tormentor. Then the unexpected happened and Karofsky shoved Finn to get to Kurt. He moved forward and after Finn had gotten Karofsky off of Kurt, Josh grabbed him and moved Kurt out of the road. But unfortunately Kurt got punched by one of Karofsky's goon squad. But Josh tripped that idiot and got Kurt out of the fight.

When Josh turned he saw Ms. Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Mr. Shue, Mrs. Miller, and three other teachers that he couldn't remember their names off hand. But once the fight was broken up Mr. Shue ordered the shocked crowd to go to class.

Josh amazingly wasn't pulled out of the crowd to be taken with the others. _I got to do something. Really Karofsky started the whole thing!_

After sitting 20 minutes through his geometry class, Josh requested to be excused so that he could go talk to Figgins about the fight. Thankfully his teacher was a softy so she let him go. When he reached the entrance hall he saw Kurt heading to the office.

"Hey Kurt, wait up!" Josh said, as he picked up his pace to join him.

"Hello?" Kurt asked apparently he wasn't sure who Josh was.

"Oh, I'm Josh. I'm a friend of Finn's." Josh said as they started walking together.

"Are you the one that Finn went to last night?" Kurt asked him.

Josh got the impression that Kurt was thinking that Josh was an intruder on his and Finn's relationship. "Yes, that would be me. But Kurt I want you to know that I have no romantic feelings for Finn. He's just a good friend. I'd be an idiot to try and mess with what you two have, because I know that he really cares about you with the way he talks."

Kurt seemed surprised by that. "He talks about you too sometimes, so I wasn't sure what was going on between the two of you."

Josh smiled a little. "He's just a friend. He has only showed up a few times upset with you, and he asked me for guidance. I counsel him the best way I think that he should handle those situations, and I hope that he does the right thing when he leaves."

Kurt gave Josh a raised eyebrow. "How many times have you counseled him on our relationship?"

Josh let out a small laugh. "Kurt, oddly enough I only did once; and that was last night when he showed up with how things went yesterday. Kurt, if you count the time back this summer when he trying to sort out his feelings for you then twice."

Kurt nodded and then reached the office. They both filed in and notice that Finn and Karofsky were sitting out front, but Figgins ushered them into his office.

Josh sat down next to Kurt. _I hope that I can help Kurt keep Finn out of trouble here._

-Kurt-

Kurt was afraid with what Figgins was going to do because he called the choir room and had Mr. Shue send him down here. But he was going to stick to the truth and hopefully everything will be alright.

"Alright Mr. Hummel, I've already listened to Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Hudson. Both seem to tell the story differently and they both say that the other one started the fight. Now I want to hear what happened from you." Figgins said as he sat down at his desk. "Now, what are you doing here Mr. Ashwoods?"

Kurt glanced over at Josh, before he spoke. "I'm here to provide testimony, Mr. Figgins; I was also there before the fight started."

Figgins seemed to consider it for a moment before he turned his gaze back to Kurt. Kurt began the story when Karofsky first shoved him into the locker that morning and everything up through the fight and after.

Josh then provided the same story, and Figgins then nodded as he understood. "Mr. Hummel, please step out and get Mr. Hudson."

Kurt stood up and moved to the door. He opened it he stuck his head out. "Finn, Figgins' wants you to come back in here."

Finn stood and came into the office. Kurt just realized that he didn't hear Figgins pick up the phone and make a call, due to the pounding that was going on in his ears. Kurt sat down with Finn next to him and the silence in the room was way too much. Kurt looked at Finn who seemed to be looking between him and Josh, with a look of curiosity on his face.

A moment later the office door opened and Mr. Shue came in with Sam, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany. They all gathered around Figgins' desk. So this was going to be the moment of judgment.

"I am inclined to punish all of you for being in the fight that occurred earlier this morning. But after listening to Mr. Hummel, Mr. Ashwoods, and Mr. Hudson, over Mr. Karofsky's behavior I am deciding that you are all not at fault in this matter. I am afraid that I have not done enough to discourage him from making things worse.

"I am however to be fair and to make a point that fighting is not tolerated here, I am giving each of you all three nights of detention. The exception will be Mr. Hummel and Mr. Ashwoods for they were not actual participants of the fight." Figgins said. "But I am also going to make this a warning for Mr. Hudson and Mr. Puckerman, if either of you two are in my office again for bad behavior you both be suspended."

There was a murmur of agreement around the room. Mr. Figgins pulled out the forms and started filling them out with each person signing them and then they were excused from his office.

Kurt held Finn's hand as they walked out of the room. Kurt didn't feel that these guys having detention was fair. But he wasn't going to argue to make Figgins choose a different punishment.

"Finn, about yesterday…" Kurt began.

Finn put his finger on Kurt's lips. "It's fine. I know that you wouldn't be that mean to me on purpose. I understand that you were hurt over everything. I should be the one to apologize."

Kurt shook his head. "No, Finn. I should be the one to apologize. I was acting like a spoiled brat, and that was inexcusable. I thought really hard about this last night, and I decided that if it means that much to you, I will wear that atrocious Robin costume for you, for the scavenger hunt and Halloween."

The smile on Finn's face was worth it. "You mean that?"

"Yes, I do Finn." Kurt said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Finn then picked him up and twirled him in a circle, all the while kissing Kurt.


	5. Chapter 4 Surprises

Chapter 4

Surprises

-Finn-

Finn was sitting with Kurt a couple days later in Glee, waiting for Mr. Shuester to arrive. Everyone seemed to be there, well physically anyway. Sam and Quinn were talking away. Tina and Mike seemed to be in their own world. Puck was sitting zoned out with Rachel yakking away at him. Artie was talking to Brittany, while Santana was on her phone. Kurt was busy talking to Mercedes about some new clothes that he was going to buy next week at the mall.

Mr. Shue came in with Josh and he greeted everyone. "Hi guys, I have a few announcements. First up Josh here has asked me if he could join us for Glee, so welcome him to the group."

Everyone clapped and said hello. Finn grinned as Josh came and sat next to him. Kurt smiled at Josh as well.

"Next I have signed up New Directions for the scavenger hunt and our group theme. So for the next item of business how is everyone coming on their Batman costumes?" Mr. Shue addressed the group.

There really wasn't a noise, but Kurt raised his hand. "Mr. Shue, if I may?"

Mr. Shue stepped aside and gave Kurt the floor. "Now for last couple days, Finn has been educating me on Batman. So I now have an idea as who everyone is supposed to be. So with that in mind I have called multiple costume stores in Dayton, Columbus, and Cincinnati. I have found a store in Columbus that said that they had the costumes we needed and we are welcome to come down on Saturday to try them on."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Alright, Kurt, so when do you guys leave?"

Kurt smiled mischievously. "Well, Finn said that I could work with Mercedes on this, so I thought that we could meet at mine and Finn's house at nine o'clock Saturday morning and head down. I do believe that we will need two vehicles to go to get everyone to Columbus."

"I'll volunteer to take some people." Puck said. "My mom just let me get a car so I can take a few."

Kurt nodded. "Alright and I can take a few as well. Oh and Mr. Shue you need to come to so we can get your costume as well."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Very well, Kurt. Then, Kurt, make sure that you both have full tanks of gas, and then I will reimburse you guys by filling you up when we get back from Columbus then. Also as long as you guys can pay for most of your costumes, I will dip into the club budget and we can do lunch and I will buy the minor accessories that you will need for your costumes."

There was an excited murmur through the group. Kurt nodded to Mr. Shue and came back and sat with Finn. Then Mr. Shue took the floor again. "Alright, and Josh you got an audition piece ready?"

Josh stood up. "I do, but would it be a problem if Finn and Kurt helped me with it?"

Mr. Shue shrugged his shoulders. "No I guess not. Take it away Josh."

Josh went to the band and passed out music, then turned to Finn and Kurt. "Kurt I want you to sing the third verse, Finn the second, and then you two join me on the chorus line after the first verse."

Finn looked confused. "What song are we singing?"

Josh smiled. "I know that you know it, Finn. Plus I asked you if Kurt knew it and you said that you were pretty sure."

With that Josh turned to the band and they counted them in and the music began.

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay  
  
Everyone in the choir room started dancing and swaying to the song. It was even more shocking that Mr. Shue seemed to be enjoying the song as well. About halfway through the song, everyone was up out of their seats and doing the "oh" and humming in the background as Josh, Finn, and Kurt did the vocals.

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay 

_I'm so glad that Josh decided to join Glee Club. We're going to be so much better as a group! _Finn thought, he went over and clapped Josh on the shoulder. "Hey bud, glad you could join us! Why didn't you tell me?"

Josh laughed. "I sort of did. When I asked what you needed to do to join Glee. You told me that I needed a song to audition with, and then I asked if you and Kurt knew this song."

Finn smiled bigger as Kurt came over and gave Josh a one armed hug. "I think that you have a good taste in songs Josh. I guess you Finn and I will have to hang out sometime."

"Sure." Josh said.

Finn hugged Kurt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This will be so much fun!"

Kurt laughed.

-Kurt-

Kurt walked into the house 20 minutes later with Finn right behind him. "So what do you want to do Finn?"

Finn dropped his bag on the floor, and then collapsed onto the couch. "We could watch a movie before dinner."

"Okay what do you want to watch?" Kurt asked as he walked over to the coat closet to put in his jacket.

"Umm…what do you think about some more Batman?" Finn asked.

Kurt slightly groaned. "How much more Batman stuff do you have Finn?"

"Umm…" Finn started.

"Finn I've already watched 109 episodes of your _Batman: The Animated Series_, plus _The Mask of the Phantasm_, _Subzero_, and _Mystery of the Batwoman_. Then you had me watch another set of cartoons from _The Batman_ with another 65 episodes. What else is there to watch?" Kurt asked a little desperately. _I don't think I can handle another cartoon right now. I really don't._

"Well Kurt, I was thinking that we could start on the six movies." Finn said as he got up from the couch and moved to stand close to Kurt.

_He seems nervous about something._ Kurt thought. "Six? Like another six cartoon movies?"

Finn shook his head. "No, it would be the ones with actual people in them. We would start with the first one _Batman_, which has Michael Keaton and Jack Nicholson in it. Then after dinner we could watch _Batman Returns_.

Kurt looked at Finn like he just kicked a dog. Finn shifted uncomfortably. "Or if you want to do homework that's cool with me."

"Okay so what are the other four movies then?" Kurt asked.

Finn smiled. "The third one would be _Batman Forever_ and then the last one in that set would be _Batman and Robin_."

Kurt looked confused. "I thought that you said there were six movies?"

Finn shifted his weight. "Well the last two are different from the first four that I told you."

"Like how are they different?"

Finn started messing with the hem of his shirt. "Well they tell a different version of the story of Batman."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Like an alternate universe?"

Finn's brow furrowed as he thought. "Umm…sure, I guess."

Kurt smiled and touched Finn's arm. "So what are the last two called?"

Finn let go of his shirt and returned the smile. "_Batman Begins _and _The Dark Knight_. They both I feel are the best out of all the Batman movies."

Kurt went and sat on the couch. "Well I guess we will save the best for last. So let's get this started before I change my mind."

Finn smiled and ran out of the room to get the DVD's.

*Saturday morning*

-Puck-

Puck stood in front of the door that leads to the Hudson-Hummel house. He knew that he was an hour early before they left to go to Columbus, but he wanted a chance to talk to Finn. Puck hadn't really had a chance to talk to him alone, since the whole debacle from last summer when he tried to break up with Rachel.

After a minute the front door opened and Finn had a smile on his face. "Hey! Come on in Puck."

Puck entered the house and looked at Finn. He noticed that Finn was wearing some skinny jeans that were blue with a hint of brownish gold on them and then to the slim fitting button up shirt that was a dark blue with long sleeves. "You got some new clothes, I see."

"Yeah Kurt picked them out last night for me to wear." Finn said as he closed the front door to the house.

Puck continued to eye Finn's clothes. "Are those clothes designer?"

Finn's cheeks reddened a little. "Yeah, my mom went through my clothes and threw out all my clothes that had holes or rips in them. Then she sent Kurt and me to the mall yesterday to get some new ones, since we had that teacher in-service day and had no school."

Puck smiled. "How'd that turn out for you?"

If it were possible Finn's cheeks went redder. "I will be happy if I never have to shop for clothes again in my life."

Puck laughed. Finn shot him a look that only made Puck laugh harder. "Was it really that bad?

"Why don't you go to the mall with Kurt for ten hours, go to _every_ designer clothing store and then some." Finn said as he led Puck to the kitchen. "We practically fought at every store over everything he picked out for me."

Puck chuckled some more. "Well it looks like he still got his way."

Finn again turned red. "I wasn't about to let Kurt spend $100.00 for a pair of jeans, I like the $20.00 ones from Wal-Mart just fine. But Kurt said 'your mom told me to buy you new clothes that _I_ would like to see you in.' After that the fight went out of me, and he ended up getting buying the clothes that he wanted to."

Puck still had a smile on his face. "How much money did your mom give him to spend?"

"I think she gave him $200.00, but I know for a fact that we spent more than that." Finn scowled at the counter for a minute. "He bought me _all_ designer clothes, Puck!"

Puck laughed again at Finn's dismay.

"Puck, I'm serious! I don't wear this style of clothing, it's not me!" Finn whined.

"Dude, I understand completely." Puck said.

Finn relaxed. "You do?"

Puck laughed again. "No not really."

Finn went back to scowling. "Gee, way to support me, bro."

Puck's laughed died down, and he took a more serious demeanor. "Did you tell Kurt how you felt about him buying you all this designer clothing?"

Finn thought for a second. "I kept telling him that I didn't feel comfortable with the designer clothes because I really didn't care for fashion so much as comfort and function. He told me 'Finn, you can still have that with designer clothes, and you will look so much better. Plus you will have quality with you clothes.'"

Puck asked. "So how much money did you two spend?"

Finn shook his head. "All I know is that Burt is going to have either a heart attack or a stroke when he sees Kurt's credit card bill."

"Finn, that's really not the answer I was looking for." Puck said

"I know Kurt spent the money my mom gave him on the Calvin Kline shirts he bought me, and then he used his credit card on the rest of it." Finn said as he thought. "I want to say that it was close to maybe a thousand."

Puck's grew wide, and his jaw fell open. "Kurt spent that much on you?"

Now Finn was turning red again. "I feel bad enough already. I was going to leave everything in the bags and then take Kurt's card and then go return everything, but the minute we got home he washed everything so there went that plan. Now I'm stuck with all this designer clothes that I'm going to be constantly worried about ruining then and offending Kurt."

Puck felt sympathetic. _I'm so glad that I'm single right now, and that I'm not dating a fashionable person. Because I wouldn't be able to do that crap._ "Speaking of Kurt, where is he?"

Finn was brought out of his pouting stupor. "Oh he went to go pick up Mercedes before we left, I figured that he'd be back before anyone else got here."

Puck nodded. Then as if on cue Kurt came through the back door of the kitchen with Mercedes and they were both giggling. Then Mercedes noticed Finn and then looked at Kurt. "Damn, Kurt you were right. But if anything I think you made Finn ever hotter!"

Puck couldn't help but smile and then laugh as Finn turned five different shades of red. Kurt smiled and walked up to Finn and gave him a hug and then leaned up to kiss him. "Oh, come on Finn you look fine."

"I'm going to go use the bathroom before we head out." Kurt said as he let go of Finn and headed out of the room.

"I feel so over dressed." Finn mumbled.

Mercedes looked at Finn. "Finn, don't be so hard on yourself or Kurt for that matter. I know that you don't feel comfortable with the fashion look, but I think it makes you look a lot better than before. You look more attractive now."

Finn looked at Mercedes as if she said some sort of extremely racist comment. "Mercedes, I just…it's just not me. I like Wal-Mart brands."

Mercedes smiled. "Finn, let me tell you something okay?"

Finn nodded.

"Alright, Kurt's my boy. So in a way that makes you my boy too. Now you knew _before_ you started dating him that he was fashionable. So should it not surprise you that he's going to make you fashionable with him?"

Finn sighed as if in defeat. "You two win, Mercedes. I guess that I will live with the fact that I'm going to be wearing fashion from now on."

"YES!" Kurt's voice came from outside the kitchen and then heard some running down the hall the slamming of a door.

Mercedes was trying to hide the smirk on her face. Puck was leaning on the counter in silent laughter. Finn now looked like he just wanted to hide somewhere.

-Kurt-

It was 45 minutes later that the whole group was finally on the road to Columbus. Kurt and Puck stopped at the Loaf n' Jug gassed up with Mr. Shue before they hit the road. Kurt now looked over at Finn to see him struggling with a bag in his hand.

"Finn what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he took a right onto an on ramp that would lead them to Dayton on I-75.

Finn glanced at Kurt. "I'm trying to open my bag of Sour Patch kids that mom bought for me last night."

After checking traffic, Kurt took another quick look. Finn held up a big bag of said candy. "Finn you don't plan eating that entire bag, are you?"

Finn smiled. "I don't know maybe."

"Finn you're going to be wound up like crazy." Kurt said exasperatedly.

Finn's smile only grew. "I also got my 44 ounce Mountain Dew too."

Kurt was tempted to bang his head on the steering wheel but didn't. Luckily though, Mercedes was listening to her iPod. Sam, Quinn, Artie, Josh, had all fallen back to sleep when they got into Kurt's Navigator

Kurt had to laugh when everyone loaded up that Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany had actually made it where Puck didn't have room for Rachel, and she was now riding with Mr. Shue in his new car that he got. _Thank God, it's not falling apart like the other one._

"Finn, how about you save those for later. Okay?" Kurt asked.

Finn stopped trying to open the bag. "Why, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed. "For one thing Finn, it doesn't matter if you're opening a bag of chips, M&M's, or your beloved Sour Patch Kids, you manage to get at the very least a quarter to half a bag spilled all over the counter or the floor. I really don't want those little multi-colored candies all over my baby."

Finn pouted. "I can have Mercedes open them for me then."

"No." Kurt turned on his blinker to change lanes and noticed that Puck and Mr. Shue did the same. "You might spill them."

Finn sighed now. "Kurt, please? I promise that if I spill them I will clean it up. Hell I will even do your chores for a week."

Kurt smiled at the thought. "Finn, tell you what. If you don't spill those, then I won't argue with you next time we go to buy clothes. We will buy what you want."

Finn's face lit up. "You mean that?"

"Yes." Kurt said. "But if you spill even just one of them, then I get to pick out the clothes for you, and you have no say in the matter, and you can't complain."

Finn smiled. "Alright, Kurt you got yourself a deal."

Finn then turned around and asked Mercedes to open the bag of sour goodies. Kurt kept watch on the road. _I know that I'm going to regret this. I know I am._

But ten minutes later, Finn was out like a light, and amazingly he hadn't spilled them yet.

-Finn-

_I'm so glad that Kurt, let me have these!_ Finn popped five or six of the things in his mouth. Finn then watched the road for a little bit as he listened to Kurt's XM radio, which was weirdly set to a pop station. But soon enough Finn felt his eyes getting heavy. He took his Sour Patch Kids and folded over the one side of the bag to contain the tasty little morsels and stuck them into the plastic bag that he brought with him and then set them on the floor.

The last thing that he remembered was that Lady Gaga started playing. He wasn't sure of the song. He caught "Alejandro" at some point but he wasn't sure if that was the name of the song.

_Finn opened his eyes and saw__ that he was driving some sort of car. What kind of car he wasn't sure. But he looked to his right and he saw Kurt in his Robin costume again. Finn looked down again at what he was wearing and he noticed that he was again in the Batman costume as he was before._

_Kurt looked at him. "Batman, we got five minutes to get to Lima Jewelers, if we're going to stop her this time."_

_Finn nodded and pressed his foot down on the gas pedal, and felt the car surge forward with the new boost of speed. "Kurt, how many times has she done this?"_

_Kurt looked at him again with a look of concern. "Batman, we've been through this I'm not Kurt. This is the fourth time that you've called me that. Are you sure that you are alright?"_

_Finn glanced at him again. _How can I have called him that four times? I've only had this Batman dream twice.

_Kurt kept an eye on Finn, as __he checked something. "Sorry, Robin, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that I had changed from drinking from ah…_Nesquick_ to _Gatorade_, I'm just not used to it yet."_

That was a stupid explanation. _Finn thought. _

"_Oh ok. I hope that it wears off soon." Kurt said._

Wait…what? _Finn thought. He turned right and barreled down the street._

"_We're almost there." Kurt said._

_Finn then slammed on the brakes and he and Kurt got out of the, well Batmobile. _Sweet! I got the tumbler from _Batman Begins_ and _The Dark Knight_.

_Finn followed Kurt into the jewelry store. Finn about started to laugh, because robbing the store was none other than Sue Sylvester, along with Coach Beiste, and little Becky Jackson._

"_It's over!" Kurt said as he took a fighting stance._

_The three crooks turned to look at them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sue said as she narrowed her eyes at them._

_Finn now saw what the three of them were wearing. Sue was in what he remembered as Lady Gaga's boob machine gun look from her _Alejandro_ music video. While Coach Beast was wearing the yellow outfit with what Finn thought were Mickey Mouse ears, and Becky was wearing the solid black outfit with the black sunglasses and weird hat from the _Bad Romance_ video._

Can this dream get any weirder?_ Finn thought._

"_So the famous Batman and his pet bird have come to take me on?" Sue said. "Alright, boys you asked for it."_

_Sue then grabbed the machine gun fronts and started firing bullets at them. Finn dove behind a display as Kurt flung himself in another direction. _Yeah this dream just totally got weirder.

_The next thing that Finn knew was that there was some music playing somewhere. Sue stopped her firing, and turned to look for the source of the music. Finn then looked to the front of the store and standing on one side of the shop in the window was Santana and Brittany in the other window. Kurt was standing in the door. It was then Finn recognized the song:_ Single Ladies.

_Kurt, Santana, and Brittany started doing the dance to the song, and then Sue cried in outrage. "NO! Stop this isn't fair!"_

_Finn turned back to look__ and he saw that Sue, Coach Beiste and Becky were in a sort of trance as they watched the three perform the dance. Then Kurt threw out a bat-a-rang in which it took off the guns off of Sue, thank fully that everything stayed covered._

_Then Santana and Brittany threw lines at them and they then soon had the three of them tied up. Finn was watched in wonder as he saw Josh pull up in a cop car. After a minute Josh then had hand cuffs on Sue, Coach Beiste, and little Becky Jackson and they were stuffed into the back of the patrol unit._

_Josh turned to Finn, Kurt and the girls. "Good work Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Batwoman. I don't think we could have done that without you help. Hopefully we can get all the stolen items back to where they belong. _

"_Thank you Commissioner." Kurt said._

"_Finn, come on." Josh said._

Finn woke with a start. "Finn come on, wake up. We're here."

Finn rubbed his eyes, and then looked around he noticed that they were in a town. Josh then shook his shoulder again. "Come on, bud, we're at the costume store. Let's get going."

Finn shook his head to clear it of sleep, as he opened the door to Kurt's navigator. He then walked over to where everyone was gathering and took Kurt's hand.

Kurt and Mercedes looked like excited kids on Christmas morning. Mr. Shue walked up with Rachel a moment later. "Is everyone ready?"

With a collective agreement the group headed to the costume store.

**AN: Here is Finn's outfit for this chapter. This is kind of what I came up with and figured it'd be something Kurt would pick for him, if you were wondering what the clothes looked like. :P**

**Finn's Shirt:**

**.?productId=4184626**

**Finn's Jeans:**

**.?productId=4300893**


	6. Chapter 5 Costumes

**AN: Okay so here is Chapter 5 for you guys. I would like to see the reviews go up to at the very least 14, that's twice as many now, before I post the next chapter. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, with it's weird humor in it. **

Chapter 5

Costumes

-Kurt-

The entire Glee club filed into the costume shop. They all looked at the various costume paraphernalia that was at the front of the store; but continued into aisles and aisles of costumes for all sorts of occasions. Kurt grabbed Finn's hand for comfort and for the courage to actually get a Robin costume for himself.

Kurt stepped up to the cashier counter to see a kid not much older than they were manning the register. The guy smiled. "Hello, may I help you guys?"

Kurt smiled at the guy. "Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel, and I called earlier in the week and talked to, I believe his name was Jason, about getting some _Batman _costumes."

The kid nodded, Kurt noticed that his nametag read Micah. "Jason is the store owner. I'll go get him for you."

Micah left the counter and disappeared among the racks of costumes. Three minutes later he returned with an older man in his late 40's or early 50's by Kurt's guess.

The man came up to the group and smiled. "Hello, I'm Jason Gold, owner of the little store. Now which one of you guys is Kurt?"

Kurt let go of Finn's hand and stepped forward. "I am. I had talked to you earlier this week about purchasing some _Batman_ costumes for our school's Glee club."

Jason nodded. "I remember. You said that you had made your selections from our online store, but you weren't sure of costume sizes for everyone, and I told you to come on down and that we'd get you guys all set up. So follow me please."

Jason led the group through the sea of endless costumes that hung all over the place. They reached a spot where there was a lady standing there apparently waiting for the group. Jason then turned around to talk to everyone again. "We have the guys _Batman_ costumes here, and the ladies costumes in another part of the store. Cindy will take the girls over to get their costumes and I will help you guys with yours."

Mercedes stepped forward at that point with a folder in her hands. She then flicked it open and sorted some papers inside of it. She then handed one group of papers to Jason, and the others to Cindy. "These were the costumes that Finn and I were looking at, and with Kurt's help we came up with these for everyone. Everyone's name is on the paper."

Jason looked impressed at how prepared everyone was. "Alright let's get the party started. So I will start with Finn then."

Finn went with Jason down the aisle a little ways as the girls left with Cindy. Kurt watched as Finn talked to Jason for a moment and Jason consulted the paper Mercedes had handed him. Jason then put the papers under his arm and then pulled out a clothing measuring tape, in which he started taking Finn's measurements.

Puck moved over to stand by Kurt. "Are you going to be able to afford your Robin costume after spending all that money on designer clothes for Finn yesterday?"

Kurt turned to Puck. "Not that it is any of your business, but yes I can Puck."

"Dude chill out, Kurt." Puck said holding up his hands. "I was just asking because Finn had said that it was a lot of money, ten hours, and every clothing store at the mall."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Okay, let's get one thing straight about yesterday, Finn's being overly dramatic about it."

"Really, Kurt, Finn was being overly dramatic?" Puck asked.

Kurt's smile widened. "Yes. First off we only spent $750.00 on Finn's new clothes. $200.00 of that was donated by Finn's mom, so I only really paid $550.00 on him. Secondly it was only four hours that we were at the mall. And thirdly we only went into three clothing stores, fought in all three and only left the third store with the Calvin Kline that he is now wearing, and a few other pieces back at the house."

Kurt glanced at Puck and saw the smirk on Puck's face. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just that I think that you're exactly what Finn needs in his life." Puck said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kurt felt his mouth open in shock for a second. "Why, Puck, it's amazing to see that you do in fact posses a sensitive side."

Puck looked uncomfortable for a minute before he relaxed a little. But it wasn't by much. "Look, Kurt, I know that I put on this whole 'badass' attitude to make it look like I got everything together, but in actuality I don't."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Okay Puck, you are never this honest with me. What's going on to make you open up like this?"

Puck glanced around to see if anyone was around. After making sure that the coast was clear, Puck leaned in a little closer to Puck and spoke in a softer tone. "On the drive down here, Santana and Brittany were catching up on their gossip. Santana said that Rachel had come to her yesterday and asked Santana how she could possibly get Finn to come back to her."

Kurt went from shock to pissed off in less than a second. "What did Santana tell her?"

Puck shifted uneasily. "Well Santana managed to milk Rachel's plan out of her, and that apparently Rachel is going to try and seduce Finn, sometime before or after Halloween. Santana said that she wasn't going to help Rachel break you two up because, well to use Santana's words 'a desperate stalker,' and that she had other reasons for it"

Kurt nodded. "I wonder what those reasons are."

Puck now seemed agitated. "Santana said that you and Finn are McKinnly's first open gay couple, so you two are in a way making school history. Plus Santana thinks that you two are a really cute couple anyway."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well that certainly seems nice of her."

"Plus she said something about how you, Finn, and I should do a threesome together for her." Puck said barely above a whisper to himself.

"SHE WANTS TO WHAT?" Kurt's voice went through two higher octaves as he said that.

Puck turned four shades of red from embarrassment as he realized that Kurt must have heard him. "Just so that you know Kurt, I don't want to do that with you and Finn. It's just not my forte."

Kurt nodded in shock, but he thought in anger. _I need to figure out quickly when and where Rachel is planning on trying to seduce Finn to try and get him back. I swear on all of mine and Finn's designer clothes I will rip her eyes out with my fingers!_

-Finn-

"Alright, Finn, there is _The Dark Knight_ Bat suit for you. Since all the armor plates on this are Velcro, you should be fine there. But if the undergarment doesn't work for you, I had a guy last year that bought some black under armor and wore that underneath it. So if you want you can do that or something else." Jason said as he opened said costume to show Finn.

"Sweet, thanks for the help!" Finn said excitedly as Jason put the costume back into it's bag and then resealed it.

"Okay, there you go." Jason said and flipped to the next paper. "Let's see….looks like Kurt is going to be next."

Finn walked back towards the guys and saw that Kurt looked angry about something. "Hey Kurt, he wants you to go get fitted for your costume."

Kurt looked up and the anger that was there a moment ago vanished and Kurt walked down the costume aisle. Just before Kurt passed Finn he looked Finn in the eyes, and seemed to be worried about something.

_I wonder what has Kurt all hot and bothered._ Finn thought. Finn got next to Puck. "Do you know what's going on with Kurt?"

Puck looked at Finn and nodded. "I think you should talk to him about it, when you get the chance."

Finn raised both his eyebrows in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

Puck shook his head. "No, it's just something that I passed along to Kurt that I heard from Santana."

"Oh." Was all that Finn could think of to say. "Would you tell Kurt, that I just went to look around the store then?"

Puck nodded that he would, and Finn went off to peruse the rest of the store.

Finn ended up over by the Halloween masks that were all hanging on a wall when he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eyes and then he heard Rachel's voice.

"Well if it isn't Finn."

"Oh, hey, Rachel." Finn said as he set his Batman costume down on the floor to look at one of the masks.

Rachel came over to stand next to him. "So how've you been?"

Finn looked at the price tag before he put it back. "Alright, I guess."

"I see that you got new clothes. Are they designer?" Rachel asked, she seemed to be inching closer to him.

"Yeah, look Rachel, is there something that you need right now?" Finn asked a little heatedly, taking a step back.

"I was just wondering if I could help you?" Rachel replied.

Finn looked at Rachel confused. "Rachel I don't need any help."

Rachel smiled mischievously. "Well it sounds like you need a hug."

Finn put his hands up. "What? No, I don't want a hug, Rachel."

Rachel moved a little closer. "Then would you like a massage?"

Finn backed up again. "No, Rachel, I'm fine, really."

If it was possible, Rachel's smile went wider. "Then how about a kiss, Finn?"

Finn was some where between scared and angry. "Wait,…Rachel are you flirting with me?"

Rachel seemed to not be bothered by that question. "Finn, what ever gave you that idea?"

Finn was now slightly more angry than scared now. "It's just that you seem kind of forward and everything.

Rachel let loose a small laugh. "Really, Finn you say the cutest things some times. Why don't you and I go across the street and get an ice cream sundae with whip cream and a cherry, and then you can lick the cream off the cherry. I know that you like whip cream and cherries."

"There Rachel, you did it again." Finn said angrily.

"Did what exactly?" Rachel asked innocently.

Finn was outraged that Rachel was doing this. "Rachel, when is it going to get through your thick head, that I'm no longer interested in you?"

Rachel now seemed to get mad. "Finn, I get that I'm a little overwhelming at times, but this facade you got going on with Kurt needs to stop."

Finn didn't know what facade meant, but he had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing. "Rachel, I'm with Kurt now, so you need to back off."

Rachel glared at him. "You are not with Kurt, Finn. You're straight. Hell, you had sex with Santana, if you don't remember that. So you're not gay. You're not even bisexual."

Finn could feel his anger building. "You said that you believed me when I told you all this last summer."

Rachel crossed her arms. "I came to the conclusion that Kurt put you up to it to teach me a lesson in humility. So I said ok, believing that you'd come to your senses and come back to me."

Finn gave Rachel a 'what the fuck' look. "Rachel, I'm not coming back to you."

Rachel took a step forward. "Listen here Finn. Knock this whole thing off with Kurt. All you are going to do is hurt him more in the end. Kurt won't be able to handle the rejection that you going to eventually shove his way."

Finn stood his ground. "Oh I see what this all about now."

Rachel's nostrils flared. "And what do you possibly think that this about, Finn?"

Finn felt a smile of triumph on his face. "You're pissed because you can't have me any more."

Rachel looked like for a second as if Finn slapped her, but she recovered quickly, which only made Finn more confident in his statement. "It's true. You're pissed because you can't have me and that not only that but you lost me to Kurt, you're only true rival in Glee club. So you're trying to make me feel bad so that I will eventually break up with Kurt, and then you can hopefully swoop in and take me back. Sorry, it's not going to work Rachel."

"Oh please, Finn don't hurt yourself with you're stupidity." Rachel said, as she checked to make sure that they were still alone.

If Finn were a cartoon, he'd have smoke rolling out of his ears he was so mad. "Rachel, I'm not stupid. I may not be that smart, but I'm not stupid. And you don't think I haven't noticed all your advancements since August?"

Rachel gave Finn a stink eye, and Finn threw the mask he was holding at her. "Rachel, get this through your big head and even bigger ego. Back the fuck off. I'm done being nice about this, I ignored your advancements at first because I was giving you the benefit of the doubt that you needed time to accept my relationship with Kurt.

"I didn't want to bother him your obsessive stalker behavior because I didn't want to worry him. But I am going to tell him if you don't back off. I will go to Mr. Shue, and Figgins if I have to go that far. Other people deserve to be happy not just you. I'm, sorry to burst your little golden star piñata, but the world doesn't revolve around you. I am in a relationship with Kurt, and I feel really sorry for you if you can't accept that."

Rachel took the mask and shoved it back at Finn. "Why do you have to be such a jerk, Finn? You weren't like this before."

"Since when have you thought of anyone other than yourself?" Finn countered.

Rachel looked furious now. "I always think of everyone else before me!"

Finn scoffed. "That's crap, Rachel and you know it."

Rachel gave Finn a shocked look. "What did you say?"

"I said that's crap." Finn said. "You don't think of anyone but yourself, and how you can selfishly trample over everyone else to do so."

Finn looked to his left and noticed a costume on the rack that had a person in frumpy brown suit with a hole where the arms, face, and legs are. Around the waist was a pair of red _Superman_ shorts and draped from the shoulders a similar color red cape.

Rachel pounced on Finn's momentary lapse of concentration. "I have put you and everyone in Glee club as a priority. I don't trample over anything."

Finn looked back over to Rachel and hung his head. "Oh don't even say that Rachel. You sent that poor Sunshine girl to a crack house because you didn't want someone to steal your spot light, which was crap. You're trying to break me and Kurt up, that's crap too. Trying to make it so that Glee club is all about you is crap."

Rachel looked like, she had been slapped. Finn just shook his head. "I don't know Rachel, I tried to be your friend, but you seem too caught up in your own head to realize that. I admit that you've made some crappy decisions, so I think that maybe we should change your costume from Talia al Ghul to Super Crap."

Finn reached over and pulled the costume off the rack and handed it to Rachel. She took it and looked at the picture. Finn moved past her to put the mask back on the shelf. "Oh Rachel, maybe if you weren't such a Super Crap to everyone, I'm sure that just maybe you'd have a few more friends that would want to actually be your friend."

Rachel had turned when Finn spoke to her. After he spoke she watched him bend down and pick up his costume. Finn then left Rachel where she was and he turned the corner he bumped straight into both Kurt and Mercedes.

-Kurt-

Kurt looked up at Finn and could tell that he was angry. Kurt see the anger flush that was worked up on Finn's face. Finn blinked three times before he went and gathered Kurt into his arms. Kurt put his arms around him and rubbed circles into Finn's shoulders. Finn then let his arm fall from Kurt and then drug Kurt over and enveloped Mercedes into the hug as well. Mercedes seemed just as confused as Kurt felt.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Kurt asked. _Please don't let it be what I'm dreading it is._

Finn let go of them. "It's Rachel."

_That wretched animal sweater wearing scarlet! _Kurt thought angrily. _She came onto Finn; I am so going to have to give her a piece of my mind!_

Kurt glanced at Mercedes and she seemed just as angry. "Finn, I'll handle this."

Kurt went to go pass Finn, but the taller teen held him in place. "Don't."

Mercedes turned her diva onto Finn. "Why shouldn't he go after Rachel, white boy?"

Finn sighed and the rest of his anger disappeared. "I already had my words with her."

Kurt looked at Finn expectantly. Finn then told Kurt and Mercedes about what happened between him and Rachel. The longer Finn went on the angrier Kurt got. When Finn told Kurt and Mercedes that Rachel had called him stupid, Kurt lost it.

"She called you stupid?" Kurt asked to make sure that he heard Finn right.

Finn nodded and that's when Kurt noticed a tear slide down his cheek. Kurt went forward and hugged Finn again, Kurt planted a kiss on Finn's forehead. "Shh, it's okay. Rachel will never amount to anything. Finn you're going to be successful, so don't let her or anyone else for that matter bring you down. You're smart at a lot of things, and there are other subjects that you struggle with. Don't let Rachel's insecurities bother you."

Finn smiled and squeezed Kurt a little harder; he then finished his story. Kurt looked at Mercedes and guessed that he had the same look of amused, anger, and shock on his face.

"You handed Rachel a costume that was called 'Super Crap?'" Mercedes asked, trying to hide her amusement.

"Yeah, I did. You two want to see it?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to have to see it to believe it."

Finn led them over to where he was. Rachel was apparently nice enough to put the costume back on the rack. Finn pulled it off of the rack and held it up for Kurt and Mercedes to see. Kurt glanced at Mercedes and they both started snorting with laughter and Finn soon joined them.

"Wait, who is that?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Is it a star?" Finn asked as he was bent over from the laughter.

"I think its Rachel Berry. Nope it's Super Crap!" Mercedes managed to say and soon all three were howling with laughter.

Finn had now fallen to the floor from laughing to hard and Kurt was supporting himself on the costume rack as Mercedes leaned against a pillar.

A few minutes later, everyone except Mr. Shue, Rachel, Josh, and Tina were gathered there around the group all wanting to know what was so darn funny, but Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes just laughed harder.

Another twenty minutes later everyone had a costume, and was ready to make their purchase and go somewhere for lunch. Jason was nice enough to give the whole club a group discount of 45% off their costumes.

Mr. Shue then took the group to Golden Corral for the buffet where everyone enjoyed their lunch. All through lunch Kurt kept a careful eye on Rachel. _I know that Finn handled that back there, but she is going to know that I am aware of it as well._

The trip back to Lima was uneventful, except for when Finn went to share his Sour Patch Kids with Josh, Artie, and Sam. The little sour morsels got dropped and they were now all over the back seat. Finn paled when he saw what happened and then he groaned.

Kurt had a triumphant smile on his face. "I told you Finn, if those got spilled, then I get to buy your clothes next time and you can't complain."

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt laughed as Finn sulked in the front seat.

"Come on Kurt; just let Finn off this one time." Sam said. "I was the one who dropped them, when I went to hand them to Artie."

Kurt looked at Sam in his rearview mirror. "Then do you want me to buy you the designer clothes for each one that's not in the bag or in your mouths or stomachs?"

Sam glanced at Quinn. She just smiled as if to say "It's your choice."

"Can't I just clean out your car Kurt?" Sam asked.

"Well you can but you also have to get the designer clothes." Kurt replied.

Sam sighed. "I'll make you an offer Kurt."

Kurt glanced in the mirror again. "I'm listening."

"Since, it was me and Artie that spilled them, then Artie and I can get one set of designer clothes each, your choice, and then Finn and I clean the car." Sam proposed.

Kurt thought for a little bit. "Finn, I guess you can thank Sam for letting you off the hook. Sam you got yourself a deal."

Quinn and Mercedes fell into silent giggles.

*Back in Lima, Kurt & Finn's House*

Everyone piled out of Puck's, and Kurt's vehicles with their costumes and their bags of costume accessories, and headed to their own cars to go home. Kurt made his way over to Rachel as she headed to her dads powder blue Prius.

"Alright, you weasel we need to talk." Kurt said as stood a foot away from her.

Rachel turned to face Kurt. "What do you want?"

"Finn told me what you've been doing, and what you did today. You need to stop it now." Kurt said as crossed his arms.

"I don't care what you say Kurt. What ever hold you have on Finn isn't going to last and when he comes back to me. Don't be so surprised when he does." Rachel said as she crossed her arms as well.

"Rachel, I am asking you politely." Kurt said.

"Kurt, why do you always have to compete with me? For solos, the spotlight, even the men I love?" Rachel demanded.

Kurt looked as if he were insulted. "Firstly, this isn't about us competing for solos. As for your taste in men, Finn was the only one I've ever wanted, and that was around even before you entered the picture."

"You stole Finn away from me!" Rachel yelled.

"I didn't do a damn thing Rachel!" Kurt yelled right back at her. "You know maybe if you didn't treat him as a trophy or like crap the way you do, maybe, just maybe he'd still be with you! But you got your head so far up your golden star ass that you don't see that."

Rachel took a step forward and she slapped Kurt across the face. Rachel went to slap him again, but her hand was caught before it could find its mark again. Finn a hold of Rachel's wrist in a very tight grip, and he did not look happy.

"Finn, what in the hell is your problem?" Rachel yelled at him now.

"Right now it is you hitting my boyfriend." Finn said.

Kurt heard the anger and fury in Finn's voice; he was scared to find out what would happen if Rachel decided to push Finn the wrong way.

"Let go of me." Rachel said as she tried to yank her hand away.

Finn didn't let go. He stepped closer to Rachel until she was backed up against the car. "Rachel, you need to leave right now. If I ever catch you hitting Kurt again, there will be hell to pay! Do you understand?"

Rachel squirmed to get her wrist free. But Finn only squeezed a little tighter and said a little louder. "Do you understand?

"YES!" Rachel yelled at Finn.

Finn let go of her wrist took three steps back. Kurt looked between Finn and Rachel. Rachel looked scared for once. Finn looked angrier than when he found out the truth about Quinn's pregnancy.

Kurt took a step between Finn and Rachel. "Finn please go to the house. I'll see that Rachel leaves."

Finn eyed Kurt and then glared at Rachel. "Fine, but so help me if she hits you again."

Kurt glanced at Rachel. "I don't think that will be a problem."

Finn nodded and then proceeded up the walkway to the house and went in. Kurt was amazed to see that the rest of the Glee club was still here, except Mr. Shuester. _Thank you for small favors._ Kurt thought.

Kurt sighed and turned back to Rachel, who now seemed to be crying a little. "Look, Rachel, I'm sorry."

Rachel nodded and sniffed. "No you guys are right. I only think of myself and if I can't have it my way, then I don't want to do it all. All I ever seem to do is treat all of you guys like crap, especially you Kurt. I should be the one who's sorry."

Kurt took a step towards Rachel. "Rachel, it takes two to tango, you know that. We all like you as a person when you're not trying to control, and bend everything to your standards. I'm sure that if you can let go of that, maybe everyone else in Glee club will want to be a closer friend to you."

Rachel sniffed a couple of more times. "You mean that?"

Kurt gave Rachel a small smile. "I do. You know that all of us in there, most of the time mind you; don't care about some of the others. But you know as well as I do that when the shit hits the fan to one of us, we all band together, and help that person. You remember last year when Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline egged you, all of us guys, including me were out the door to take them on. Though Mr. Shue stopped us."

Rachel nodded again. So Kurt continued. "You remember the song from _Wicked,_ _For Good_? How it talks about how people enter our lives for a reason?"

Rachel nodded again. "I know that you are in our lives for a reason, as to what that reason is I am not sure, but you're here."

Rachel sniffed again and nodded before she spoke. "So you and Finn are for real then?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, we are. I am willing to give you a chance to redeem yourself Rachel, but you will need to respect the fact that Finn and I are together. I know that you say that you're not homophobic, Rachel. But there are times where you do come across that way."

Rachel looked up at Kurt. Kurt couldn't read her expression. _Was it surprise or understanding?_

Kurt glanced up at the house to see Finn watching from the bay window. "I'm sure that in time, Rachel, Finn will forgive you. It might take him a while, but he will."

"You think so?" Rachel asked.

Kurt felt another smile. "I'm almost positive…in time."

Rachel returned the smile. "I guess if I can't have him as my boyfriend, I guess as a friend will have to do."

Kurt nodded. "Just remember, don't try to have everything your way, and as Finn would say it, just go with the flow for once, instead of fighting it. You might surprise yourself and actually manage to have some fun. Also try not to be such a crappy person from now on, okay?"

Rachel snorted at Kurt's comment. "Did Finn show you that costume today?"

Kurt couldn't the huge smile that formed on his face. "He did actually."

Rachel smiled too. "Well I guess, it would be fitting for me to wear it. I've been a crappy person for a while, with all the things that I've done lately."

Kurt chuckled. "It would make for a very interesting movie."

Rachel looked at Kurt. "What do you mean?"

Kurt really started to laugh. "On the movie poster it would say on it: Rachel Berry is Super Crap: The Unexpected Heroine from Beyond!"

Rachel laughed, and then she closed the distance and hugged Kurt, which took him by surprise. "I'm sorry, Kurt, for everything. You have my promise that I will do my best to become a better person."

Rachel let go of Kurt, He glanced quickly to see where Finn was. _Thank you for staying in the house Finn!_

Rachel reached into her pants pocket and brought out the car keys. "Tell Finn that I'm sorry for everything too. He has my word that I will respect his wishes as well as yours Kurt. I'll see you guys later."

"I'll tell him." Kurt said as he watched her go around the car get in and drive away.

Kurt turned to walk up the walk, and noticed that everyone cleared out fast, except Mercedes as she sat on the front steps. As Kurt got to the front steps Mercedes stood up and gave Kurt a hug.

"That was one hell of a show!" Mercedes said as she let go of him. "And Finn, wow, the way he charged in there like a knight!"

Kurt smiled. "Now you know why, Mercedes, he's my knight in shining armor."

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah, well I didn't have any popcorn to enjoy it with but that's okay."

"I'm sorry Kurt." Finn said as he came back out the front door. "I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that."

Kurt went up the steps to Finn, and hugged him. "You calm yet?"

Finn looked down. "Yeah, when I knew that you'd be alright, I started to calm down."

Kurt nodded. "Well you were amazing. Rachel wanted me to pass along that she's going to try to change and that she hopes that eventually you and her can be friends."

Finn gazed down at Kurt. "I hope so."

Finn then leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips. After a moment, they broke apart when the heard a wolf whistle on their left side, from Mercedes, and a throat getting cleared on their right, as Burt stood there with an open front door.

Finn and Kurt broke apart laughing, Burt seemed to be at a loss for the joke, but shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Well, Finn I will be back, I got to run Mercedes home." Kurt said as he made to leave.

Finn stopped Kurt and gave him another kiss before he went back inside. Kurt then left to take Mercedes home.


	7. Chapter 6 The Scavenger Hunt, Part 1

**AN: So here is the next part of the story. The scavenger hunt is being broken up over a few chapters. I want to give a huge thanks to inuharrytwiclique for the song suggestions to use for this part of the story, coming up some fabulous suggestions to make the story better, and above all else, being my beta.**

**Also I don't own the songs, they all belong to the studios that recorded them and the artists that originally performed them. I only borrowed them. For the longer songs, I am only using the first verse and the chorus. **

Chapter 6

The Scavenger Hunt, Part 1

-Finn-

_Today is finally the big day!_ Finn thought as he went through his room getting ready for school. _Today is going to be the glee clubs time to shine! _

Finn sat down on his bed as pulled on the under pants to his _Batman_ costume. He decided to take Jason's advice and just wear black under armor since the shirt with the costume was just a little too small for Finn. Now, Finn was running through the house in the tight clothing, heading to the kitchen for breakfast before he put the rest of the "armor" on.

When Finn got to the kitchen, Carole was just setting down a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, while Kurt was picking up his place, already dressed from head to toe in his Robin costume, that Finn had to admit made Kurt even sexier, especially when the fork fell from Kurt's plate to the floor, and Kurt then bent over to pick it up. Finn then had to look away and control his breathing.

"I will be home, when you guys get off from school, so please bring everyone over, so that I can take pictures." Carole said as she looked at Kurt.

"I understand, we'll all be here until we have to go in for the scavenger hunt anyways." Kurt said. "Finn move faster or we're going to be late."

Finn practically inhaled breakfast, and ran up to his room and finished putting on his costume. Finn grabbed his back pack and then trudged down the stairs and met Kurt at the front door.

Kurt had a raised eyebrow as if to say 'damn'. Finn just smiled at him. "I'm ready bud."

Kurt led the way out the door to his Navigator. They made it to school, in record time and with no problems from the jocks. Through the day, it became known that the football team was the Cincinnati Bengals, the hockey kids were the Columbus Blue Jackets, and weirdly enough Sue turned her beloved Cheerios into the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders.

But the school was a buzz with excitement for the scavenger hunt that would begin later that day. Amazingly certain teachers just let the kids do what they wanted in class that day. So the glee kids talked amongst themselves in class.

At lunch Mr. Shue had the kids perform for the teachers a few Halloween songs. But before they knew it, school was out early for the scavenger hunt and the whole Glee club was at Kurt and Finn's along with Mr. Shue.

Carole had the camera ready and took a lot of pictures. By the time what seemed like the 100th photo, Finn started to complain. "Mom, you've taken enough pictures to fill a whole picture album already!"

Carole laughed. "Finn, behave besides you might want to share these with everyone."

The whole club was gathered in the family room where Carole had put everyone in for pictures.

Sam looked at the clock, "Well, we'd love to stay for more pictures, Mrs. Hudson, but we got 15 minutes to get back to the school for check in at four o'clock."

With that the club was quickly shooed out of the door by Mrs. Hudson. Once everyone was loaded up in Kurt's Navigator, and Puck's car they moved to the school with Mr. Shue behind them.

Artie elected to stay in the car as the group gathered around Kurt's Navigator. Finn left with Mr. Shue, Puck, Kurt, and Rachel to go register. They waited in line for a moment before they were allowed to approach, a young lady at the register table. She smiled at them as they small group came up. "Hello, and which club are you guys?"

"We're the Glee club." Mr. Shue said.

The gal nodded and she shuffled through a packet for a minute, before she came to a stop and looked up. "Alright, are you the club advisor?"

"Yes, I am." Mr. Shue said. She wrote that down.

"Okay I need the names of the club captains and drivers. Also I will need all of the names of everyone on your club team and their costume."

"I am Captain of the Glee Club." Rachel said. "I am Talia al Ghul from _Batman_."

"I am Finn Hudson, co-captain." Finn said. "I am Batman."

The gal wrote down the information and looked up at Kurt and Puck.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I will be one of the drivers, and I am Robin." Kurt said.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, I'm also a driver, and I am Joker." Puck said.

The gal nodded her head then looked up. "And the others in the club are?"

Finn looked at Rachel. Then he looked at the gal at the table. "The other members are: Mike Chang as Two-Face, Sam Evans as Scarecrow, Josh Ashwoods as Commissioner Gordon, Artie Abrams as Riddler. Then we got Brittany Pierce as Bat Girl, Santana Lopez as Batwoman, Quinn Fabray as Harley Quinn, Tina Cohen-Chang as Poison Ivy, and Mercedes Jones as Catwoman."

The gal finished writing down the information. She then turned and started going through a plastic tub that was sitting next to her. After a moment of looking, she grabbed and a manila envelope and handed it to Finn. "How this works is that at five, Sue Sylvester will announce that you all may open the envelope. In the envelope will be the first business clue that you will have.

"Once you figure out where your group needs to go, proceed to that business. Once there you will need to go into the business and look for a booth that the store manager will be sitting at with a task that you have to complete, before you get that businesses token, which for the Glee club is a music note, and the clue to the next business that you need to go to."

Finn nodded. "Our advisors can come with us, right?"

That gal smiled sadly. "No advisors may not participate, it might come across that they helped since they know where all the locations are."

Finn and the others turned to Mr. Schue. He looked a little uncomfortable. "I will see you guys at the finish line. You guys make me proud tonight!"

Puck led the small posse back over to his and Kurt's car, where Sam was apparently telling really corny Halloween jokes.

"So what kind of an instrument does a skeleton play?" Sam asked as he looked around the group for an answer.

"I don't know, Sam, I think I speak for everyone when I say we give up." Santana said in a bored voice as she adjusted her gloves.

"He plays a trombone!" Sam said with his excited face.

Everyone seemed to groan at the horrible joke. Finn saw that Quinn was trying really hard not to roll her eyes.

Kurt took Finn's hand. Finn looked down and kissed him on the forehead. "So this is going to be an interesting night."

Kurt nodded. "Indeed it shall be. I wonder what we're going to be doing."

Finn smiled. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad that I'm doing it with you and our friends."

Kurt blushed and moved to hug Finn. Then Artie called out from the Navigator. "Hey, where's Mr. Shue?"

"He can't join us on our adventure tonight, because he knows all the locations, and the school board would think that he helped us. So he's going to wait for us at the finish line." Puck said.

"So is that our list of clues?" Quinn asked as she pointed to the envelope in Finn's hand.

"Yep, it is." Finn said. "But it's only one clue. Once we figure out this one, then we have to go to that business and look for a booth in the store where the store manager will be waiting for us. We will then have to complete a task, and then we get a plastic music note saying that we completed that store's assignment, and then we get the next clue."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Mercedes said.

"I wonder what kind of tasks we have to do." Tina wondered aloud.

"Well let's hope that they're not overly complicated." Josh said.

"I'm sure that it's not. It shouldn't be anything more complicated than what we've learned in our classes now at school. So they might have the tasks be related to what we've been learning so far this year in our different subjects." Rachel said.

The group continued to discuss all the different things that they might have to do. The conversation covered everything from carving a pumpkin, to telling more of Sam's corny Halloween jokes. Finn finally looked at his cell phone and noticed that it was 4:59 pm.

"Shh, guys. We're starting." Finn said, just as Sue's bullhorn ripped through the parking lot.

-Kurt-

"Alright you ridiculously dressed hoodlums, that we apparently call our students. You may open up those tedious little envelopes and you may begin the scavenger hunt." Sue said. "And if you all think that this little event is hard, try throwing water balloons at a herd of sharks, now that's hard."

Finn handed the envelope to Kurt. "Kurt, you open it."

Kurt took the envelope and opened it and pulled out a note card. On the note card were some typed words. Kurt then held up the card and read what was on it. "To start, your group needs to head to a store that is famous for its Thanksgiving Day parades."

Everyone looked at Kurt expecting him to say more. Finally Mike spoke up. "Does the card say anything else?"

Kurt flipped it over and shook his head. "Nope, there isn't."

"Well that's just great, how are we supposed to figure this out?" Santana asked slightly irritated.

"Kurt, could you repeat the clue please?" Rachel asked.

Kurt repeated the clue. Everyone stood still contemplating for a minute.

Kurt heard Mercedes muttering to herself. Kurt continued to think. _What store is famous for Thanksgiving Day parades? The only Thanksgiving Day Parade that I know of is the Macy's…OH!_

Kurt snapped his head up. "The answer is Macy's!"

Everyone looked at Kurt for a minute like he was eating a can of whip cream out of a can. "A store that is famous for their Thanksgiving Day Parades, Macy's. Because what do you watch on Thanksgiving but the _Macy's_ Thanksgiving Day Parade."

"Now that we've got that figured out, let's get our butt's over there!" Puck said.

Soon enough, everyone was piled into the cars, with Kurt leading the way to Macy's. After a ten minute drive across town, Kurt and Puck pulled into the Macy's parking lot and unloaded, with Finn pushing Artie into the store.

It wasn't hard to find the booth considering it was just inside the doors. The Glee club walked up to the booth and Rachel stepped forward. "Hello, we're the McKinnly High School Glee Club, and you were our first clue on the scavenger clues."

The store manager smiled and stood up. "Welcome, now, for the task that you guys have to do is sing a song. You will have to sing a song at each of businesses you go to tonight."

The kids all looked at each and smiled. But the store manager continued. "The school board has already preselected the songs for you kids to sing. So the first song for you guys tonight is to sing the theme to the _Addam's Family_."

"Alright, let's sing this as a group guys." Finn said and they all took a set of positions, before they started to sing.

They're creepy and they're kooky,  
Mysterious and spooky,  
They're all together ooky,  
The Addams Family.

Their house is a museum  
Where people come to see 'em  
They really are a scream  
The Addams Family.

(Neat)  
(Sweet)  
(Petite)

So get a witches shawl on  
A broomstick you can crawl on  
We're gonna pay a call on  
The Addams Family

They're creepy and they're kooky,  
Mysterious and spooky,  
They're all together ooky,  
The Addams Family

(Strange)  
(Deranged)  
The Addams Family

After they finished the store manager smiled again. "Congratulations guys, I now shall give you your Macy's music note. And here is the envelope with the clue card to your next stop."

Quinn went forward and retrieved the items as the group thanked the store manager and left out the front door.

Brittany was looking over Quinn's shoulder. "So where are we going next?"

Quinn opened the envelope, took out the card and read aloud. "This huge store chain is best known for a little coin. Though remember James Cash"

All the guys seemed to frown at the clue. Puck seemed to be less than thrilled with it. "This clue is just about as helpful as the last one."

Rachel how ever took a brighter stance to things. "Actually we know that it's talking about a little coin. The two smallest coins are pennies and dimes. Though I am not sure how James Cash fits into it."

"You said pennies and dimes right, Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah."

"Quinn may I see the card?" Mercedes asked, as Quinn handed her the card. "It's just as I thought."

"What?" Santana asked.

"The next store that we need to go to is JC Penny." Mercedes said.

The guys all looked surprised. Puck asked. "May I ask how you came to that?"

"It's simple, Puck. A little coin, well that would be a penny as Rachel pointed out already. James Cash, was the guy that originally started the store chain. So his initials are JC." Mercedes explained.

"Oh." Puck said.

Again everyone loaded up in the cars and then headed to their next destination. Then they drove back to the other side of town and headed into the store where they again didn't have to venture to far into the store to find the booth.

They were greeted by a woman this time. Her smile could brighten up a whole room with how she was clearly excited to see them. Finn stepped forward this time. He noticed that her name tag read Clara. "Hello, we're the Glee Club, here for our task."

"Alright the song that you need to sing is from Panic at the Disco's _It's Almost Halloween_." Clara said.

"I'll sing this." Sam said.

"I'll do it too." Finn said. Again the club moved to the side and let Finn and Sam get ready to sing. Clara hit play on a boom box and music filled the air.

Sam:

I'm carving pumpkins  
It's almost Halloween  
And all my friends are wondering  
What they're gonna be

The Monster Mash is playing  
You're moving to the beat  
And now we're gonna teach you  
To do the Trick-or-Treat  


Finn:  
Everybody scream  
Everybody scream  
It's almost Halloween  
Do the Trick-or-Treat  
Do the Trick-or-Treat  
It's almost Halloween  
Everybody scream

After they finished the song, Clara was laughing with the rest of the club at Finn and Sam's impromptu dance that they did with the song.

"Thank you guys, here is your JC Penny Music note and your next clue card." Clara said as she handed the items to Santana. Again the group moved to where they were outside again as Santana ripped open the envelope.

Santana read the card and made a disgusted face before she read it aloud. "Square the 8th and 18th letter of the alphabet and proceed to this business."

"Are all the clues going to be this vague?" Mike asked.

"I guess we'll find out as we do them." Tina said. "At least we've figured out two of the clues."

"Thank heavens for small favors." Mercedes said.

"Square the 8th and 18th letters of the alphabet, I don't get it." Rachel said.

"Anyone got a calculator?" Finn asked.

"Wait, what are those letters in the alphabet?" Artie asked.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Puck spoke. "Number eight is the letter H and the 18th is R. So we have H and R for letters."

"But we have to square them though." Rachel said.

Artie was quiet for a moment. "Not really, Rachel. What are other forms of a square?"

Rachel frowned. "I don't understand, Artie."

Kurt leaned into Finn. "I think that it's amazing that Rachel's stumped."

Finn snorted with a little laughter. Rachel glared at them. Artie had a smile on his face. "Other forms of a square are a box, a cube, a _block_."

Rachel held up her hands. "Artie, I don't follow where you are going with this."

Artie's smile got bigger. "Our next stop is H and R Block."

There was another collective silence among the group. Sam spoke up. "Artie, are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive that is where we need to go." Artie said as he wheeled himself to Kurt's Navigator.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I say let's try it, and if not then we can think some more on it."

So again they all piled into the vehicles, and traveled to H and R Block. Once there Finn ran in to make sure that this was indeed the correct business. After a moment, Finn was came running back and waving his arms.

Kurt turned off the ignition. _God, I love it when he's being a cute idiot. _

So the gang unloaded again and went in. They were met by a man named Dave as he held the door to let them all in.

Dave smiled as he followed them in through the door. "Hello, and what group are you guys from McKinnly?"

"We're the Glee Club." Brittany said as they waited for the song to sing.

Dave smiled again. "Well I've heard that you kids are good singers, so I am looking forward to hear you guys sing one of my favorite songs. So you guys need to sing _The Monster Mash_ by Bobbie Picket."

Josh stepped forward. "I got this one guys, though girls would you all back me up please?"

The girls all nodded and all the guys moved to one side with the exception of Josh and the girls stood behind him. Dave hit play on a boom box and the song started.

Josh:

I was working in the lab late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise  
  
Girls and Josh alternate lines:

He did the mash  
He did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
He did the mash  
He did the monster mash

By the end of the performance, Dave was ecstatic about the performance and he handed the music note to Puck as well as the next clue card. Again the group shuffled out of the business to stand in the parking lot as Puck opened up the next envelope.

Puck held the clue card and read aloud. "This restaurant chain won a 2006 Veggie Award for their sandwich."

Again the momentary quiet settled over the group but Finn had a big smile on his face. "That one's easy."

"Really, and what makes you say that?" Tina asked.

Finn smiled. "If it's one thing I know, it is food."

Kurt muttered loudly. "I should know it always seems to be in your mouth other than me."

Everyone turned and stared at Kurt. Kurt then realized how it sounded and turned six shades of red from embarrassment. Kurt glanced at Finn and noticed that his cheeks seemed to be red too. Kurt thought. _Oh just strike me dead now that was totally embarrassing and I didn't need to give everyone that mental image._

Sam cleared his throat. "So, umm, uh, that was a bit awkward."

Puck scoffed. "I think a bit awkward doesn't even begin to cover that. I really don't want to know what Finn and Kurt do behind closed doors."

"Puck, please be quiet. There are a few of us that wouldn't mind details." Santana said as she looked from Finn to Kurt. "Besides I stand by what I told you, Puck. The three of you would make an extremely hot threesome."

_OH! MY! GOD!_ Kurt thought. _This is really too much right now. And I'm almost positive that Puck is just as embarrassed as me and Finn._

Finn seemed to recover first. "Anyway we need to go to Subway."

"Why do we need to go to Subway, Finn?" Rachel asked as she seemed to be getting into diva mode.

"Right now I don't care." Mercedes said. "I just don't want to stand here and continue this very awkward conversation."

Everyone murmured agreement and started to load back up in the cars Kurt took Finn to the side. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to sound the way it did."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm just more bothered by what Santana said."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'm glad that makes two of us."

Finn leaned down and gave Kurt a quick peck on the lips and moved to get into the Navigator. Kurt got in as well and started it up and headed out to their next destination on the scavenger hunt.


	8. Chapter 7 The Scavenger Hunt, Part 2

**AN: I want to thank again inuharrytwiclique for her help on this.**

**I was asked the question of: **

**Y****ou have Sam in this story so I'm assuming that we're in season two. So does Karofsky already have the crush on Kurt and where is Blaine?**

**So the answer is yes this is season two, thought it is an AU story, due to the fact that I have Kurt and Finn together. Puck didn't get into trouble yet, nor has Burt had the heart attack. Sam's story line pretty much stays the same up to the Rocky Horror episode. The glee kids are kind of doing Rocky Horror, but on the side. Also if it wasn't made clear Mike and Tina are together here too. **

**And no one can say that in Alternate Universe that some things stay the same. I've watched enough **_**Star Trek**_** to know that in an Alternate Universe some things can stay the same while it's different too. :P**

**As for Karofsky, umm….I guess y'all have to see where he goes in here. I got different plans for him. As for Blaine, I will admit that I kind of don't like him, but he won't be in this story, but he will be in the Christmas one that I got planned. I know I'm running behind on my holidays, but who doesn't care for a good story?**

Chapter 7

The Scavenger Hunt, Part 2

-Puck-

_I feel so dirty right now._Puck thought as he drove his car. He was following Kurt in his Navigator to Subway where there last clue lead them, that Finn swore was going to lead them.

"Santana, why did you say that out loud?" Puck asked. Puck slowed down behind Kurt at a red light.

Santana glanced at Puck from the passenger seat. "Say what exactly?"

Puck sighed. "About Kurt, Finn and I. That what is what I am talking about."

"Really, Puck, I don't know what your problem is with that." Santana said as she flipped down the visor to check her make up that wasn't covered by her mask.

"I'm not gay or bi, Santana so why would you even bring it up." Puck asked.

Santana snapped the visor back into place. "Puck, you are like me. You live for sex pretty much. Why limit yourself to just woman? I have been with several girls at our school, as well as the guys. All I'm saying is that you might want to expand your tastes a little. Besides you could probably learn a lot from Kurt and Finn."

_I can't believe that Santana actually believes this!_ Puck thought as he continued to follow Kurt. _Wait, yes I can. _

Puck was snapped out of his thinking when he heard Santana start speaking again. "Just think Puck, you'd be even more of a badass if you could do both. But don't knock it till you try it."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I think I'll be okay, Santana. I really don't want to jeopardize my friendship with Finn that I've gotten back."

Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself."

Puck finally sighed in relief when he saw Kurt pull into Subway, Sam ran in to see if it was the right store. He parked the car and everyone got out and joined them as Sam came out and announced that they were at the right store.

After filing into the store, which had several customers in it, the store manger, Gary, smiled. "I thank you for coming and your song to sing is the theme to _Ghostbusters._"

"Guy's I'd like to sing this one. You guys back me up?" Puck asked.

The group murmured their agreement. Then after a moment of lining up into positions Puck nodded to Gary and he hit play on a boom box that started playing the song.

EVERYINE ELSE:

Puck:

GHOSTBUSTERS

If there's something strange  
in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS

If there's something weird  
and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS

I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts

If you're seeing things  
running through your head  
Who can ya call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS

An invisible man  
sleeping in your bed  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS

Gary and his employees and customers all clapped as everyone broke out into the dance routine that they had set up for this song three weeks earlier. But this time the club let Puck have the all the lead vocals. Puck broke out into his own style of dance steps that really got the customers enjoying the song and the dance.

After the song was done, with Gary still laughing he handed the plastic note and Clue card to Brittany and they headed out of the store. Brittany ripped open the envelope with excitement. But she accidentally ripped the card in half.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys!" Brittany said in an upset voice.

Artie wheeled forward. "It's okay let me see it."

Artie took the two halves and held the card together. Brittany looked over his shoulder as she read the clue. "You don't need a key to walk into this shop. But you need to get a box from them... the type of box that holds what they sell most of that everyone uses to go somewhere."

"Okay I'm starting to think that all of these clues are just going to get harder and harder every time that we solve one." Sam said as he clasped his hand with Quinn's.

"We've lucked out so far." Mike said. "We just need to keep a positive attitude."

"Mike's right. We just need to stay focused." Tina said.

"Let's start with things people use to go places. If we figure that out, then I think we can narrow places down." Quinn said.

"People use planes." Brittany said.

"That's a good guess, but the closest airport is in Dayton. But it needs to be a local place." Kurt said. "What about cars or something like that?"

"It's another good guess, but then that means we're looking at about five or six dealerships in town, if we include the used car dealers." Josh said. "Besides, Kurt, cars don't come in boxes."

The group was silent. It seemed that they were all stumped at the clue. Then Quinn moved over to look over Artie's shoulder at the clue. She re read it under her breath and continued to look puzzled. Kurt then soon joined her. Soon both were muttering under their breath then Quinn looked up excited. "Shoes, that's the answer!"

Quinn smiled at everyone. "While I was muttering something that everyone uses to go places, Kurt would mumble walk. It makes sense now, people wear shoes, and _walk to go places_."

Everyone picked up on how she emphasized the end of her sentence. Then Mercedes spoke. "Well that narrows the possibilities down to three choices: Payless Shoes, Footlocker, and Famous Footwear."

"Well the other part talks about a key right?" Tina asked.

Everyone seemed to nod.

"I think we need to go to Foot Locker. The reason I say that is because you sometimes use a key on a locker, and we don't really need a _key._" Tina said.

Finn smiled. "Let's go, before we lose any more time just by standing around here."

Everyone once again piled into the vehicles and hit the road onto their next destination.

-Josh-

Josh was impressed now that they were on their way to get their sixth clue for the night, and it was only 6:15. He was amazed that everyone so far has done a great job singing, though he thought that Finn and Sam sounded hot together when they sang _It's Almost Halloween_. But he wasn't going to say that out loud.

A few moments later they all piled out of the cars and went into Footlocker, where they were greeted by the store manger Eric was waiting for them. "Hey kids! What group are you from McKinnly?"

Artie moved forward in his wheel chair. "We're the Glee Club."

Eric only seemed to be shivering with excitement "Well, I was told by the school board that you guys needed to sing a song for your task to get your note from here and the next clue. So the song that you all have to sing is a classic theme from 1993 film _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, _This is Halloween._"

The Glee kids all looked at each other. Then Finn spoke. "Let's sing this one as a group guys. What do you say?"

Everyone agreed and took up a traditional stance in the store. Eric hit play and the music filled the store and customers that were there came to the front to watch the performance.

Finn, Kurt, Mike:

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Sam, Puck, Artie, Josh:

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

All Guys:

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

All Girls:

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

After the performance Eric gave them all a Footlocker coupon, the plastic note and their next clue to him. Like everywhere else they went back outside to decipher the next clue.

Josh opened the envelope and pulled out the note card. "You might think this company is preying on you, but don't worry, this bird isn't dangerous, but it is also our nation's symbol, but it also is the symbol for this brand."

"We're looking for birds?" Brittany asked in an excited voice.

"No, Britt we're not." Santana said as she gave her a shoulder hug.

"But I was hoping to see Big Bird tonight." Brittany said in a disappointed voice.

Josh shook his head. He still wasn't used to Brittany's way of thinking yet.

"Well our nation's symbol is the eagle so what company has an eagle for a symbol?" Puck asked.

"This clue is the easiest one we've had all night." Kurt said. "We need to go to the American Eagle clothing store."

"Oh well that's nice to know." Puck said sarcastically. "I'm so glad that we have your fashionable knowledge to know where we need to go."

"Puck, like you have room to talk." Finn said.

"What? All I'm saying Finn was that this is the second clothing store that we've been to tonight and Kurt figured out Macy's earlier." Puck said noticing that Kurt was turning red from either embarrassment or anger. "I'm not saying it is a bad thing, but he knows his clothing designers."

"Oh don't give me that." Finn said a little heatedly. "You would know where to go too. You practically shop there for your clothes. Hell you told me once that is the only place you buy your boxers, because it is the brand that feels comfortable on you."

Puck's mouth dropped open from surprise that Finn remembered that comment from fifth grade. But Puck shut his mouth after a moment.

"I can vouch that he does wear that brand." Santana said. "Along with the jeans he usually wears."

"As exciting as it is to hear Puck's choice in clothing, I think we should continue to our next destination." Rachel said as she went and climbed into Puck's car. Everyone else shrugged and loaded up.

-Rachel-

Rachel was excited now that they were on the road to their next destination. She reflected on her behavior over the last few months. She has done what she promised, to try and be a better person. She has done her best to try and not control everything that the Glee club does. She even stepped down a little let some of the other girls do some of the solos. She even tried not controlling what Mr. Shue wanted to do for their routines.

Rachel had talked to her dads and Ms. Pillsbury about Finn. Her dads told her that they suspected that Finn was possibly gay or bisexual, but they weren't entirely sure. But Rachel had seemed so happy with him that they shrugged it off, even though they fought a lot over little things.

Ms. Pillsbury pretty much told her that she'd be a home wrecker if she tried to ruin Finn's relationship, and most likely damage her relationship with him even more. Plus Ms. Pillsbury suggested that she should see some one about possibly controlling her obsessive and controlling behavior. Rachel was proud of the fact that she got some help and realized that she does have a slight case of OCD, and that she has control issues. But no matter what she still wants Finn to be hers and only hers.

Rachel was brought of her thoughts as Puck pulled into the American Eagle parking lot, and followed the group into the store. After five minutes in the store, they found the booth. The store manager, named Max, was happy to see them. "I'm betting that you guys are the Glee Club?"

"We are." Quinn said.

"Oh goodie, I've been waiting most of the day for this!" Max said.

"I love watching your kids' performances. Alright, the song that you need to sing is _I Put a Spell on You._" Max said.

"If I may my fellow Glee clubber's I would like to sing this one with you permission." Rachel said.

Everyone motioned for her to go. Max in his excitement got on the intercom. "Attention American Eagle Shoppers, we have the William McKinnly Glee Club here to sing us a song. Some come gather around and see the show!"

Rachel was momentarily startled by what Max had done. "Why thank you Max, for that very flattering introduction."

I put a spell on you  
and now you're mine.  
You can't stop the things I do.  
I ain't lyyyyyin'.

It's been 300 years  
right down to the day,  
now the witch is back  
and there's hell to pay.

I put a spell on you  
and now you're miiiiiine!

Hello, Salem! My name's Winifred, what's yours?

I put a spell on you  
and now you're gone. (gone gone gone so long!)  
My whammy fell on you  
and it was strong. (so strong so strong so strong)

During the course of the song, Rachel directed her gaze at Finn as she sang it.

-Kurt-

Kurt was not impressed. _She's been better these last few weeks and then she has to take this song, and sing it to Finn. She's got some balls to pull this stunt._

Your wretched little lives  
have all been cursed,  
'cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst!

I put a spell on you  
and now you're mine!

[Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!]  


Kurt glanced at Finn, and crossed his arms. Finn was dancing in his spot as Rachel sang the song. _Obviously he's not seeing what she's doing. She's flirting with him, and it _so_ obvious it's disgusting. These are the times when I wish that Finn wasn't so oblivious to things. _

If you don't believe,  
you'd better get superstitious.

Ask my sisters!  
"Ooh, she's vicious!"  
I put a spell on you,  
a wicked spell,  
I put a spell on you.  
Sisters!

Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi  
In comma coriyama  
In comma coriyama  
Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! bye bye! 

Rachel finished the song, and she collected the note and the clue card from Max, and Kurt didn't even bother to wait for the group and headed out of the store in his anger. Kurt stood next to his baby as he took a few breaths to compose himself.

Kurt heard the doors open as the group came out and Kurt turned around and to his utter horror, he found that Rachel was holding up her hair as Finn seemed to be zipping up the zipper of Rachel's cat suit and Finn then kept his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Kurt's anger only intensified, but he managed to keep himself composed as everyone gathered around him.

Rachel pulled the envelope open and read the clue card. "Go to this store whose name features something you can enjoy in your car."

"Well that's another easy one." Mike said. "Something that you can enjoy in your car, that's a radio. So I would say that we need to go Radio Shack."

"I agree." Artie said. "I would say Radio Shack as well."

"Alright, Radio Shack it is!" Puck said and he went got in his car and everyone else all piled into the cars.

Finn tried to hold Kurt's hand after they got in. But Kurt ignored him and kept both of his hands on the steering wheel. Kurt felt Finn's eyes on him for most of the trip to Radio Shack.

"What, Finn?" Kurt snapped.

"You're mad." Finn replied.

"No, I'm not." Kurt lied.

Finn sighed. "Yes, you are. I can tell. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Finn." Kurt lied again. Kurt took a quick glance and saw that Finn had his confused/thinking hard face on.

Kurt pulled into Radio Shack and got out of the car. Finn came around and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Kurt, what's bothering you?"

Kurt moved past Finn, and walked with the others into the store.

-Finn-

Finn followed behind Kurt. _He's pissed about something. I just wish I knew what._

The group found the manger Zach waiting for them and he greeted them. "Welcome guys and girls. I am assuming that you kids are the Glee club correct?"

Everyone nodded. Zach smiled again. "The song that we have for you guys to sing is, _Devil in Disguise_, by Elvis Presley."

"I would like to sing this one, guys if I may?" Kurt asked as he walked forward.

Kurt went and stood in the front and everyone surrounded him and he turned around and nodded to Zach to start the music. Then Kurt locked his eyes with Finn.

You look like an angel (look like an angel)  
Walk like an angel (walk like an angel)  
Talk like an angel (talk like an angel)  
But I got wise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh, yes you are  
Devil in disguise  
You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you seem

You look like an angel (look like an angel)  
Walk like an angel (walk like an angel)  
Talk like an angel (talk like an angel)  
But I got wise  


Finn shuffled uncomfortably. He now knew that Kurt was pissed at him, but he couldn't figure out for the life of him why. The others all noticed Kurt's tone in the song and knew that he was angry with Finn, by the way he was looking at him.

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
Devil in disguise  
I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprised  
Heaven help me I didn't see  
The devil in your eyes

You look like an angel (look like an angel)  
Walk like an angel (walk like an angel)  
Talk like an angel (talk like an angel)  
But I got wise

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
Devil in disguise

Finn desperately racked his memory of why Kurt would be angry with him. Then the answer seemed to come to him. When they were at American Eagle and Rachel sang that song. Granted she was singing in his direction, but she wasn't singing it directly to him.

You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
Devil in disguise (oh yes you are)

Kurt left after he finished singing and he noticed that Finn was closely following him.

"Kurt, would you wait a second?" Finn asked.

"No, I won't Finn." Kurt replied.

Finn sped up to Kurt and spun him around. "Finn, get off me!"

"No, I'm not letting go until you talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about!" Kurt said as he tried to break out of Finn's grip.

"Like hell, you're pissed at me over that song that Rachel sang at American Eagle." Finn said as struggled to keep a hold of Kurt.

"Finn, I said let go!" Kurt said, and amazingly Finn let him go.

"Then will you please talk to me?" Finn asked in a quiet voice.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to you."

"What are you mad about with Rachel singing?" Finn asked.

"Finn, she was looking at you while she sang _I Put a Spell on You_, are you not getting that?" Kurt asked.

"It was a good song…" Finn started but Kurt cut him off.

"She was practically flirting with you!" Kurt said angrily. "Then as she's looking at you, you have to smile and give her encouragement to continue to flirt with you!"

"She wasn't flirting." Finn said. "She was singing the song like it should have been, have you ever seen _Hocus Pocus_?"

"No, but Finn you're missing the point…" Kurt started to say but Finn interrupted him this time.

"No, I'm not missing the point. You're being jealous over nothing." Finn said. "Rachel and I talked yesterday during homeroom, and she said that she's talked to her dads and Ms. Pillsbury about her feelings towards me. She admits that she's got an obsession with me, but she is learning to live with the fact that I'm not attracted to her."

"But…" Kurt started again.

"No buts Kurt. Rachel said that since I am in a relationship with you she's not going to try anything. She wishes you and I the best, and she hopes that one day she and I can be friends again." Finn said.

"But I saw you doing something with her costume." Kurt said as he realized that most of the fight and anger seemed to leave him.

"The zipper was sliding down. She said that the reason she doesn't wear that outfit a lot is because the zipper slides." Finn said. "She said that if it went down any lower it would start to fall down. The last thing we need is a topless Rachel running around."

Kurt's mouth dropped open as Finn said this, and then he started to crack up when Finn made a scrunched up face at the thought of Rachel. "For the love of Gucci, Finn, I really did not need that mental picture."

Finn started to laugh with Kurt. "So are you still mad?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm not. Come on, let's go figure out the next clue."

When Finn and Kurt joined the group they were just breaking up to get into the cars.

"We figured out the clue." Mercedes said.

"Really, where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"We need to go to the Luau Spa." Sam said.

"What was the clue?" Finn asked.

Sam smiled and then handed Finn the card. Finn held the card so Kurt could see it, and Finn read the card. "You might go here to relax and have your stress taken care of. This is also a tropical getaway if you really need it."

Kurt smiled. "I think that they're right. Well let's get going."

Finn smiled in return and climbed into the passenger seat as Kurt climbed into the driver's seat. Then Mercedes' head seemed to appear in between the seats. "So did you two have fun with your married couple fight?"

Kurt looked shocked. "Mercedes, I don't believe you!"

Mercedes smiled. "Well, did you two kiss and make up yet?"

"We're not telling you Mercedes." Finn said, and he saw that Kurt smirked.

"Oh come on I want the details!" Mercedes complained.

Kurt's smirk widened. "Well I guess this the one time that you're not going to get any details."

Finn laughed and Mercedes mouth hung open in shock. Kurt looked at Mercedes and laughed to as everyone else in the car joined in the laughter.


	9. Chapter 8 The Scavenger Hunt, Part 3

Chapter 8

The Scavenger Hunt, Part 3

-Finn-

Finn couldn't believe their luck that they had managed to figure out about half of the clues to the scavenger hunt and that they were all closing in on the eighth clue. Granted he was a little surprised to be going to Luau Spa, but he didn't care, he was just pumped from all the excitement that was coursing through his system.

Finn was even happier that he and Kurt had worked out their small disagreement over Rachel. He hated it when Kurt was pissed at him, no matter how big or small the issue was. Finn exchanged another smile with Kurt as he pulled into the parking lot of Luau Spa.

Mercedes led the group into the spa, and Finn was amazed that inside the place looked like a tropical get away. The tiles on the floor looked like water, and there were palm trees real and fake. Plus there were spots that had sand enclosed around on the floor. Fish tanks were around the room filled with tropical fish in them.

Just as Finn finally clued into who had greeted them, he missed the lady's name, he found out that they had the easiest song so far that night. They were told to sing _The Time Warp_, Mr. Schuster had decided that they were going to do _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_, without all of the more risqué and sexual scenes, last week.

So the group all fanned out into their positions for the song that they had spent rehearsing for a while. Again Finn was amazed with Kurt's vocal range, as he began to sing the song when the store lady hit play on her boom box.

Kurt:  
It's astounding;  
Time is fleeting;  
Madness takes its toll.  
But listen closely...  
  
Quinn:  
Not for very much longer.  
  
Kurt:  
I've got to keep control.  


Finn:  
I remember doing the time-warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The Blackness would hit me  
And the void would be calling...  
  
Everyone:  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
Let's do the time-warp again.

After they finished, the store owner was like all the others that evening, over joyed with their performance. She handed Mercedes the next clue card, and the plastic note. Then Kurt made an appointment with her for him and Mercedes for the next day so that they both could get manicures and pedicures done.

Finn smiled to himself when Kurt came up to him. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Kurt." Finn said as he grabbed Kurt's hand and followed Mercedes out the door.

The group gathered around the neon sign for light as Mercedes opened the envelope for their next destination. "When you care enough to send the very best, you go here for a card for all occasions. They even have personalized cards, photo cards, cards with sound, invitations and announcements for birthdays and more."

"That sounds gay." Artie said. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean for that come out like that."

Everyone was staring at Artie. Artie only seemed to get redder. "Look I meant it as a rhetoric way?"

"Oh, it's okay Artie, we understand in a non-rhetoric gay way." Josh said.

Artie went redder. "I just meant that that clue sounded stupid."

"Let's not pick on the cripple, okay?" Puck said.

"Puck, that wasn't nice!" Quinn yelled as she hit him in the shoulder.

"Owe!" Puck yelled in pain. "Damn Quinn, when did you learn how to hit so hard?"

"I know how to take care of myself." Quinn said.

"So, I'm thinking that we need to go to Hallmark." Santana said.

"What makes you say that?" Finn said.

"Simple, bat boy, my mom's always buying their cheesy cards for birthdays and every other occasion that you can think of, and it's practically what they advertise." Santana said as she flicked her hair.

"I thought Finn was Batman?" Brittany asked.

"At the moment he's bat boy, I think he looks more like a child at the moment." Santana said as she smiled "innocently," at Finn.

Finn saw Kurt go stiff. "Back off Santana, he's mine."

"Like I actually care that he's yours." Santana said as she started walking to Puck's car. "Come on let's get to Hallmark."

Finn put his arm around Kurt. "Don't worry about Santana; she won't be able to get me to come after her again."

Kurt turned around and looked at Finn. "I don't know why you had sex with her. She is such a pain sometimes."

Finn dropped his arm. "At the time, I guess part of me wanted to get under Rachel's skin. Another part was just so that I could try and recapture my popularity. But the main reason I guess was to find out if I liked guys or not."

Kurt seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Do you regret it?"

Finn sighed. "In all honesty, mostly yes. Because Santana taking my virginity is something that I can I never get back."

Kurt listened. "But, I hear a but in there."

Finn smiled. "But if she didn't then that just means that I would have suffered longer in a relationship with Rachel. And the longer that it was going to take me to admit my feelings for you."

Kurt smiled. "Well I guess if you think about it, in a way Santana turned you gay."

Finn thought about that for a second, before he laughed. "You know, I don't think that she'd be thrilled to hear you say that about her."

Kurt's smile only widened. "Just think, someone sleeps with Santana and they turn gay. That would be a total buzz kill for her."

Finn chuckled. "Sure, whatever you say."

Kurt started the car and headed for Hallmark.

-Santana-

_I know that I shouldn't do that __to Finn and Kurt. They have enough crap from Rachel and all the other losers from school too. _ Santana thought as she watched the street pass by outside her window. _Though…no, I'm not going to pull them apart. I stand by what I said. Those two are cute together. But Brittany and I do make a cuter couple than them._

Santana was brought out of her thoughts when Puck pulled into the Hallmark parking lot. She got out with the others and went inside. Right at the front was a booth with the store manager sitting there with a smile on her face. She stood up and greeted the club.

"Hello guys! I'm Lauren, and which group are you guys from McKinley?"

Puck stepped forward. "We're the Glee Club."

Lauren smiled. "The song that you guys will have to sing is _Do You Believe in Magic, _by Aly and AJ."

"I got this one." Rachel said, as she stepped forward.

"No, I don't think so." Santana said as she walked up to Rachel.

"Why?" Rachel asked scowling at Santana.

"For one, you've got to sing a song tonight. Two, this is a duet so you need to singers." Santana said.

"So what's you point?" Rachel asked, not wanting to back down.

"The point, munchkin, is that I want to sing this, and I'm going to sing it with Brittany." Santana said.

"But I called it first!" Rachel said outraged.

"Fine, let's put it to a vote." Santana said, she looked at the group. "All those for me and Brittany to sing it, raise your hand?"

Everyone practically raised their hands. Rachel looked murderous but surrendered the floor as Brittany came up and joined Santana. Santana nodded to Lauren and she hit play on her boom box and music filled the air.

Brittany:

Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie  


Santana:  
I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  


Santana and Brittany:

It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

The song ended and Lauren was all smiles and she handed the next clue and the plastic notes to Mercedes and the group headed back outside as Mercedes opened the envelope. "This business has a huge selection of new and used items at fantastic prices. Save by trading in your old ones."

"Why does everything on this scavenger hunt have to be so vague?" Rachel asked, in an annoyed voice.

"Because they know that we have you, the crappy, cranky, Rachel Berry." Santana said.

Rachel flushed. "Crappy? Honestly is that the best you can come up with?"

Everyone turned to the noise of snorting laughter that was coming from Kurt, Finn, and Mercedes. Rachel then seemed to flip her lid. "It's not funny guys!"

Kurt was having a really hard to time suppressing his laughter. "Yeah it is. Rachel do you remember our conversation a few weeks ago? About how you sometimes are like a big Super Crap that you can complete with a costume?"

Rachel now seemed mortified. "Kurt! This is not the time!"

But that only seemed to get everybody else laughing. Kurt then added. "Just think Rachel, you could use your crappy powers against Santana."

Then everyone really howled with laughter and Rachel just sighed in defeat. "You guys are so unfair."

"Oh, cheer up Rachel." Sam said. "You seriously do need to share the spotlight more. Besides we only have six places left to go, if we count this one."

"Where are we going again?" Tina asked as she leaned into Mike.

Mercedes read the clue again. Everyone was silent as they thought, though Finn and Kurt were still chuckling.

"Well it kind of sounds like Game Stop or maybe Best Buy." Puck said after a couple of minutes.

Mike shook his head. "I don't think that you can trade in at Best Buy."

Josh nodded. "I agree, you can't trade in anything there, I should know I work there. I say let's try Game Stop."

"I give my vote to go to Game Stop." Artie said.

"So Game Stop it is." Mercedes said and everyone climbed into the cars again, But Santana went over to Finn and Kurt.

"May I talk to you two for a second?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why you can't." Finn said.

Santana sighed for a moment. "Kurt, I just want to say that I have no intentions of breaking you two up. I like that you are together, it gives me courage enough to ask Brittany out, if she wasn't dating Artie."

Kurt nodded. "It's fine Santana. I really don't blame you for earlier. If it was Rachel, I would have more of a problem."

Santana bowed her head, and then turned to Finn. "Finn, I want to apologize to you especially."

Finn gave her a confused look. "Umm, ok. What do you need to apologize to me for?"

Santana seemed to get uncomfortable. "As hard as this is for me to say, I want to apologize for last year when I, um, uh…"

"Oh." Finn said, realizing where she was going with it. "Yeah, I understand."

Santana looked up at Finn. "I took the one thing that you can never get back, and I did it for petty reasons. You should have deserved better for your first time."

Santana then left the two of them standing there. Finn looked at Kurt. "Uh, what just happened?"

Kurt shook his head. "Something that happens once in a lifetime, I think Santana Lopez was apologizing for something that she did."

Finn nodded and then climbed into Kurt's Navigator.

-Quinn-

Quinn was holding Sam's hand as they rode to their next destination. She found the Scarecrow mask that he was wearing a bit creepy, but thankfully Sam took it off, for it was hot under it. Kurt was following Puck to Game Stop, because he wasn't quite sure how to get there.

Sam leaned over and gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled at him. Sam returned the smile, and squeezed her hand, just as Quinn noticed that they were pulling into Game Stop.

Once inside Artie had announced that they were the Glee Club. The Manager, Jesse, smiled.

"The song that you have been assigned to sing is _Come Little Children_, from the movie_ Hocus Pocus_." Jesse said.

"I think that I'd like to sing this one." Quinn said as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, this would be a good one for you Quinn." Kurt said.

Quinn smiled at him and then nodded to Jesse to begin the music and she began to sing.

Come Little Children

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come Little Children 

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Magic

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee The Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrows

Quinn finished the song and everyone in the store broke into applause and Jesse gave Finn the plastic note and the next clue envelope.

The group shuffled back outside and Finn opened the envelope and read the clue. "You can always get the best buy on sale items, clearance blowouts, hot electronics, cool computers, as well as the latest music, movies and books, and so much more here. They always have a big yellow sale tag for a sign."

"Now that sounds like Best Buy." Josh said.

"I agree." Mike said.

"So let's get a move on then we're almost done." Kurt said and everyone quickly piled into the cars and headed across town.

-Josh-

Josh had to smile when they got to Best Buy; they had really done a good job trying to turn it into a "haunted house" as their manager wanted to. After the Glee club entered, Josh found the store manager, Carl, at the booth for the school over by the sound system and televisions.

"Hey, Carl we're here." Josh said as they approached the table.

"Hey Josh!" Carl exclaimed. "I was wondering when I was going to see you tonight. So what club are you with?"

"I'm with the McKinley Glee club." Josh said.

Carl nodded. "Alright, well, welcome kids. The song that you have to sing is one of the all-time classics, _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson."

Josh turned around. "Who wants to go?"

"I do." Puck and Sam said at the same time.

"I got an idea, let's split the song up." Sam said. "Puck, you do the first part, I'll do the second. Josh you do the talking part towards the end."

Josh and Puck came up to the front and took their positions. Carl turned on what seemed to be every television and sound system on in the store and started playing Thriller.

Puck:

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed  


Puck and Sam:  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight  


Sam:  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

As Sam started his verse the rest of the Glee kids fell instep to the music behind Puck, Josh, and Sam and did the dance with them. It was a funny sight for some of the customers who were there. Seeing a bunch of high school kids, in _Batman_ costumes dancing to _Thriller._

_Gosh everyone is looking good here._ Josh thought as he danced away._ Damn! Finn is looking amazing over there. OH SHIT! I'm in trouble! Crap, I can't crush on Finn! I seriously can't he's got Kurt! Gosh now that I realize it I've been watching him all night. Luckily Kurt or anyone else has noticed._

Josh finished the creepy laugh at the end of the song and Carl was laughing as he handed Josh the envelope and the plastic note. The group again went outside to try and solve the next clue. "During your travels you can stop here where you can purchase arts and crafts supplies, fabrics, baskets, silk flowers and many other related items."

"That certainly narrows the choices down a bit." Tina said.

"I think that one's easy too." Quinn said.

"Where do think we need to go?" Sam asked.

"Hobby Lobby," Quinn said. "I go there and do shopping for crafts and stuff. Though it could be Sheet's and Things, but I'm pretty sure that we need to Hobby Lobby."

"Does anyone have other ideas?" Kurt asked.

Everyone shook their heads no. Everyone once again loaded up into the cars and headed for Hobby Lobby.


	10. Chapter 9 The Scavenger Hunt, Part 4

Chapter 9

The Scavenger Hunt, Part 4

-Finn-

The cars pulled into Hobby Lobby a few minutes later. Quinn exited Kurt's Navigator and the group into the front of the store. Again the booth was easy to find, for it was right there in the front. They walked up to the table where they were greeted by a red headed lady.

"Hello, I know that you guys must be the Glee Club, I recognize you anywhere Quinn." The manager said.

"Thanks, Sandy. It's always good to see you too!" Quinn said. Quinn then turned to the group. "Sandy had come to watch us both at sectionals and Regionals last year."

There was a collective 'oh' from everyone and Sandy smiled. "I am pleased to see you guys here tonight and the song that has been selected for you guys is _Love Potion No. 9_ by The Searchers."

Everyone looked at each other confused, except for Finn. Finn had a lopsided smile on his face. "I know this song. It's one of my mom's favorites."

"So why don't you sing it then, Finn?" Rachel said in a slightly snobbish voice.

Finn noticed that Kurt glared at Rachel for a second before turning his attention back to Finn. Kurt smiled and nodded and then Finn stepped forward and nodded to Sandy to begin the music.

Finn:

I took my troubles down to Madame Ruth  
You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth  
She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion Number Nine

I told her that I was a flop with chicks  
I'd been this way since 1956  
She looked at my palm and she made a magic sign  
She said "What you need is Love Potion Number Nine"

She bent down and turned around and gave me a wink  
She said "I'm gonna make it up right here in the sink"  
It smelled like turpentine, it looked like India Ink*  
I held my nose, I closed my eyes, I took a drink

I didn't know if it was day or night  
I started kissin' everything in sight  
But when I kissed a cop down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine  
He broke my little bottle of Love Potion Number Nine

On the line of 'I started kissin' everything in sight.' Finn did the duck walk dance over to Kurt and started kissing him. There were giggles that erupted from everyone who was watching Finn's antics as he bounced between kissing Kurt and singing and dancing.

Soon enough Finn was done singing and the song was done. Sandy gave them their music note and their next clue card. The group then filed out of Hobby Lobby and gathered in front of the store for the light to read the next clue. Santana opened the card and then read it. "If your car needs some minor work done to it, you may go to this locally owned business for tires, wheels, oil changes, brake services, and car repair."

"Oh this clue is way too easy." Kurt said. "We're going to my dad's business."

"Why do you say that?" Mike asked.

"My dad's auto business is the only locally owned business. The other shops in town are all owned by people from Dayton and Columbus." Kurt replied.

"So let's get going, because after Kurt's dad's place we only got two more businesses left." Artie said as he started rolling to the parked cars.

"Maybe your dad can rotate Artie's tires while we're there." Puck said.

"Somehow I don't think that my dad will have extra tires for him." Kurt said with a small frown.

"Oh well, I think we should totally pimp out Artie's chair and get him some big ass tires." Puck said.

"Yeah, and even get a mini fridge added onto it." Mike said with a small smile.

"Oh and a television with an X-Box 360 added on it too." Finn said.

"Boys, no, we're not turning Artie into the portable all-terrain-sports-bar-meets-arcade!" Quinn said with a slight irritation in her voice.

"Oh come on, Quinn, us guys could really bond with Artie then." Sam said jokingly only to have Quinn smack him on the arm.

Everyone piled into the cars quickly and got on the road and arrived only minutes later at Hummel Tire and Lube.

-Kurt-

Kurt lead the club into the store holding Finn's hand and seeing his dad behind the counter with probably the biggest smile that the group had seen all night. Burt greeted everyone and gave them all warmed up apple cider that was served up by Carole.

Carole was also there with a camcorder ready to tape the performance. "So what song do we have to perform dad?" Kurt asked.

"Oh right, I forgot." Burt said and then he started going through some papers before he found a sheet with some information on it. "You guys need to perform _Swamp Witch_ by Jim Stafford."

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to do this one." Mike said as he took a hesitant step forward.

"Nope go ahead Mike." Finn said as everyone else cleared the way for Mike to have the floor, as Burt cued up the music.

Mike (Spoken):

Black water Hattie lived back in the swamp  
Where the strange green reptiles crawl  
Snakes hang thick from the cypress trees  
Like sausage on a smokehouse wall

Where the swamp is alive with a thousand eyes  
An' all of them watching you  
Stay off the track to Hattie's shack  
In the back of the Black Bayou

Way up the road from Hattie's shack  
Lies a sleepy little Okeechobee town  
Talk of swamp witch Hattie  
Lock you in when the sun go down

Rumors of what she'd done  
Rumors of what she'd do  
Kept folks off the track of Hattie's shack  
In the back of the Black Bayou

After the song everyone stayed inside this time as Burt handed Finn the music note and the next clue card. Finn opened the envelope and then read the clue. "If you like the outdoors, then this business is for you. Here you can get quality outdoor gear for hunting, fishing and camping supplies."

"Awesome," Brittany squealed. "We're now heading for Wal-Mart!"

There was a collective group face palming action at that moment. Burt looked at Brittany confused. "Where do you get that idea?'

"Easy, Wal-Mart is famous for its multiple use items." Brittany said. "They have those hamburger flippers that can become fly swatters."

Finn leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Remind me not go camping with Brittany."

Kurt elbowed Finn in the ribs hard. Kurt then whispered back. "Don't you ever plan on taking me to the outdoors."

Burt shook his head. "Don't tell anyone that I told you this, but I honestly think that you guys should try Cabela's. It's the only camping and hunting store that I know of."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel." Mike said. "Let's go we're going to have to drive clear back across town for Cabela's."

The group headed out of the shop and Kurt and Finn stayed a moment and said goodbye to their parents and promised to be home after the scavenger hunt. They then quickly joined the others in the car and then started their trip back across town.

-Tina-

After pulling into Cabela's after a ten minute drive across back across town they arrived at their destination. The group got out of the cars and went inside. Tina heard Kurt mumble. "I don't see the appeal of animal heads on a wall. Let alone the whole thing stuffed."

Tina moved to be closer to Kurt. "What are you going to do if Finn decides that he wants to mount animal heads on your wall?"

Kurt glanced sideways at Finn who was busy talking to Puck. "Let's just say it won't be pretty."

Tina laughed. "You are seriously going to fight him on that?"

Kurt looked at Tina as if she uttered a really bad swear word. "For all the love of Gaga, Tina I am not going to have my future house's rooms horribly decorated with that; Let alone have the house look like it's Bambi's worse nightmare. "

Tina laughed some more. "Just think of all the ways you could design for it?"

Kurt looked at her mortified. "Tina! No, I don't like the idea of killing animals, whether they're pets or not!"

"Kurt calm down before you blow up." Tina said with a smile. "I'm pretty sure that Finn isn't a hunter. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body; and when he is mad he is over it quickly, well with the exception of the whole baby gate thing last year."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. That is a good thing, plus he doesn't hold grudges either."

Kurt and Tina had been following the group through the store until found the booth. A gentleman was sitting at the table and he looked up and gave a small smile. "Hello kids."

"Hello," Artie said, "We're the William McKinley Glee Club."

The man nodded. Tina noticed that his name tag read Dillon. "Alright the song that I have been told to give you is _Liar_ by Emilie Autum and ASP"

Tina perked up when she heard this. "I'll sing this one."

"Go ahead Tina I have no clue what the lyrics are." Rachel said, as Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes all nodded that they agreed with Rachel.

"The song is a duet. Do any of you guys know it?" Tina asked.

None of the guys said anything, but Artie raised his hand. "I know it."

"So it's settled Gothic Gal and Wheels are singing this one. It should prove to be interesting." Puck said.

Artie rolled forward and intentionally ran over Puck's foot, who howled in pain. "Oops sorry, Puck, I guess you should watch where your feet are."

Tina and Artie took positions and nodded to Dillon to start the music.

As the music started, Tina started to do some harmonizing that was at the beginning and wailed in between Artie's spoken words.

Artie:

Willst du mich leiden sehen?

unendlich leiden sehen ?

Tina:

I want your suffering !  
I want your suffering !  
I want to hold you to the sun  
I want to be your faithful one  
I want to show you all the beauty  
You don't even know you hold  
I'm hurting you for your own good  
I'd die for you - you know I would  
I'd give up all my wealth  
To buy you back the soul you never sold

Tina and Artie:

I want to mix our blood  
And put it in the ground  
You can never leave  
I want to earn your trust  
Your faith your heart  
You'll never be deceived

LIAR!

After the song was done Dillon clapped and he handed the plastic note and the last clue card to Tina, who thanked him and with the rest of the group retreated back outside. Tina tore open the envelope and then read the final clue aloud. "If this were a game of Black Jack, then the name of this card has a value of either one or eleven."

"So we have to go to a card store?" Santana asked.

"No, we don't." Puck said as he looked over Tina's shoulder. "The clue is clear. In the card game of Black Jack, every card has a value. So all the number cards are their own number so seven is seven and five is five."

"We get what you mean, mohawk boy. Get to the point." Mercedes said irritated.

"Alright, in Black Jack the king, queen, and jack have the value of ten. So the only card that can be one or eleven is the ace. The clue said that the name of the business is the name of that card so the answer is Ace." Puck said ignoring Mercedes 'outburst.

"Ace…"Finn started to think aloud.

"Finn don't hurt yourself, we need to go to Ace Hardware." Rachel said.

Kurt frowned at Rachel. "Rachel, that was uncalled for."

"What?" Rachel asked. "I was just saving Finn from thinking."

Tina saw Finn's cheeks flush. _Oh boy, we're going to have another fight tonight._

Kurt crossed his arms. "Rachel, need I remind you…"

"Oh Kurt, get over yourself. I have dealt with my feelings for Finn. Let's just finish this scavenger hunt and save the bickering for another time, shall we?" Rachel said.

Kurt looked like he was going to reply with something else before he replied with a different answer. "Just remember he's mine, so back off. But I got my eye on you."

Rachel just ignored Kurt and head for the cars, with everyone following shortly after. Then they headed to Ace Hardware their last destination for the scavenger hunt.

-Kurt-

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of Ace Hardware five minutes later behind Puck. Kurt glanced at Finn who smiled at him with a small smile. Everyone once again filed out of the cars and went inside and found that the booth was at the front of the store.

The manager greeted them all with a smile. "Hello, I'm Cedric and I'm betting that you guys are the glee club, right?"

Everybody in the group nodded. Cedric's smile widened. "The song that the school board chose for you all to sing tonight is _Funny Farm_ or as it more commonly known as _They're Coming to Take Me Away_."

Finn turned to the guys. "Let's sing this one together guys."

"Sure." Artie said,

"I'm down." Puck said.

So the guys all formed a line and then Finn nodded to Cedric who hit play on the boom box and the creepy music filled the room and the guys just went loose with it.

Finn:

Remember when you ran away  
And I got on my knees  
And begged you not to leave  
Because I'd go berserk

Sam:  
Well you left me anyhow  
And then the days got worse and worse  
And now you see I've gone  
Completely out of my mind

All Guys:  
And they're coming to take me away ha-haaa  
They're coming to take me away ho ho hee hee ha haaa  
To the funny farm  
Where life is beautiful all the time

After the guys had finished singing, Cedric clapped with the girls and the few customers that had stopped to watch the performance. Cedric then gave them their last music note, but he also gave them another clue card to which he handed to Sam.

"Why are we getting another clue card?" Rachel asked.

Cedric smiled. "We're technically the last stop. The location of where the school board is in that envelope where you need to go to win the scavenger hunt. If you go to the las place on the list and get the final location, you won't win because you don't have all of your clubs tokens from the other businesses. You need all 15 in order to win."

"I guess I can understand that." Finn said.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kurt asked.

Cedric looked at his watch. "It's just five minutes after eight. So if you guys are done, you did a lot better job than most. You're the seventh club to show up out of the 16 that are listed."

"Well thanks, I think that we better get going and see if we can still win this thing." Finn said and the group headed out of the store. Once in the parking lot Sam opened their final clue card and read aloud. "Now that your group has received its final item, there is but one more destination. Your group will need to go where a collection is kept, that is accessible to the public for a form of entrainment."

"What about the movies?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not so sure about that." Mercedes said.

"I could see maybe one of the video stores." Josh said.

"We could try Santana's bedroom." Puck offered.

"Screw you Puck!" Santana yelled at him. "We could all just as easily go to your place, or wait we could go to your favorite place on the edge of town."

"I really don't want to hear about this." Rachel said.

"Oh please Berry, like you really care." Santana said.

"OK!" Kurt said loudly. "As much as we know that your sex lives are very public for you two, the rest of us don't care who's more public than the other."

"Wow," Santana said. "Someone is having male PMS."

"I'll show you male PMS." Kurt said as he started towards Santana, But Finn grabbed him.

"I think we should just figure out the clue." Finn said as he struggled to keep a hold of him as he tried to get to Santana.

"How about the library, guys?" Tina asked. "It contains a collection and it's accessible to the public; plus reading is form of entertainment."

Kurt stopped struggling in Finn's arms. "You know you're right Tina. Now do we go back to school or go to the public library?"

"Since the clue says that it is publicly accessible I would say the public one." Josh said.

"Alright let's go win this thing!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I kind of need to use the bathroom." Kurt said.

"I do need to use it too." Mike said.

"We'll stop over at the new gas station on the way."

"That sounds good to me, thanks." Kurt said as he and everyone else loaded up into the vehicles and drove off.

-Finn-

Finn was currently waiting outside of Kurt's navigator keeping an eye on it. Everyone apparently needed to use the bathroom as well, all except Finn. So he said that he'd stay and keep the car running. After another ten minutes the others were out and ready to load up.

_Kurt couldn't possibly take this long to pee could he? _Finn thought as he watched the inside of the store. Finn then saw Mercedes come out.

"Is Kurt still in there?" Finn asked.

Mercedes looked around and noticed that Kurt wasn't outside. "I thought that he was already back out here. He left the bathroom before the rest of us girls."

Finn frowned. "I don't know, let's double check."

Mercedes nodded. Finn then turned to Sam. "Sam, keep an eye on Kurt's car ok? Mercedes and I are going to look for him real quick."

Sam nodded a look of concern starting to show on his face but he didn't say anything.

Finn then followed Mercedes back into the store and headed to the restrooms. Mercedes went back into the women's as Finn went into the men's room. Finn checked all the stalls and there was no sign of Kurt in there. Finn even checked the immensely small trash can just in case.

Finn came out and waited for a moment before Mercedes reappeared. "He's not in the women's."

Finn shook his head as the panic set in. "He's not in the men's either."

They went to the front where the cashier was. The boy looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Umm," Finn started to say. "Have you seen a guy in here oh about so tall," (Finn held his hand out to show Kurt's height. "He was wearing a Robin costume."

"Yeah, when he came back out of the restrooms, he was met by some guy and they left out the other door." The cashier said as he pointed over Finn's shoulder at another set of doors.

Finn and Mercedes moved to that door and as they moved through it Finn's panic increased ten times what it was before. Finn saw a car move out of the parking lot fast, but there was no mistaking Kurt in the back as he was screaming for help.

Finn and Mercedes ran around the store to where the others were as another car pulled up and they shoved somebody out of the side. That person rolled until they were out of the car's way before that car took off as well. Everyone had moved to Finn and Mercedes when they appeared running around the corner.

The person stood up and everyone recognized Jacob Ben Israel. He then cautiously approached and walked up to Finn. "I am supposed to give you a message from Karofsky."

Finn paled even more. "What is it?"

Jacob seemed to be really frightened. "Karofsky told me to tell you, that if you want to see the flaming fairy again then you need to go to the hockey arena alone. He also said if you showed up with the others, then Kurt is going to get hit several times for every person that shows up."

Finn looked at Mercedes and then to the others. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock and fear in their eyes.

Finn then looked back at Jacob. "Is Azimo, a part of this too?"

Jacob nodded.

Finn's breath hitched as he went to go slightly pass out, but he made it to sitting on the curb before falling over. But his panic kept him from totally blacking out. _I have to save Kurt! But how am I going to do that?_


	11. Chapter 10 The Rescue

Chapter 10

The Rescue

-Finn-

Finn sat on the curb at the gas station not really listening to what everyone was saying around him._ What I am going to do?_ Finn thought_. Kurt is my whole world, and if I lose him, I wouldn't be able to handle that outcome._

"I say let's all go over there and kick Karofsky's ass until he truly knows what pain is." Puck said.

As Puck's voice punctured Finn's thoughts he stood up. "No. No one is going to go with me. I am doing this alone."

"Screw that Finn, we're going with you." Sam said.

"I said no. Didn't you hear what Jacob said?" Finn asked. "Jacob said that Kurt will be hit multiple times if anyone but me shows up."

"Finn, you don't need to charge in there like some knight in shining armor. " Rachel said.

"Thanks for the concern Rach, but I need to do this for Kurt's sake." Finn said and he side stepped Rachel, and moved to Kurt's navigator.

"Finn, you're going to need help. Karofsky and Azimo are ruthless." Tina said. "Let us help please. Kurt's one of us too."

Finn looked over his shoulder. "I know, but I want to get him out of there in one piece and not beat to hell. Please I ask that you let me do this alone. You guys head to the library and win this scavenger hunt."

With that Finn closed the distance and hopped into Kurt's Navigator and locked the doors, as Sam and Mike hurried forward to try and get in. Finn put the vehicle in reverse and took off.

-Puck-

Puck watched as Finn peeled out of the gas station and took off to go after Kurt. Puck turned around to the group as Sam came back over swearing so bad that it would have made a sailor blush with shame.

"What are we going to do?" Josh asked.

"We can't just let him go without help. Karofsky and Azimio will eat him alive." Mike said.

"I know that." Puck said.

"If we don't go, we won't see either of them again knowing those baboons." Rachel said franticly.

Puck looked at every person assembled there in the eye and all of them had a set look in their eyes.

Puck nodded. "Let's roll out then."

Mercedes let out a cry of joy. "If those coloring book dumb asses hurt either of my boys they will feel the wrath of this panther!"

Everyone crammed themselves into Puck's car and they set off as well.

-Kurt-

Kurt was yanked out the backseat of the explorer that he had been forced into. The jocks had managed to tie his hands and get a gag in his mouth when he started screaming. But now Kurt was kicking frantically to try and break the jocks grip and felt a small amount of satisfaction when he nailed two of them in the groin.

Kurt noticed that he was at the ice rink downtown where they had the hockey meets when they were in town. The two jocks that had Kurt by the arms dragged Kurt into a room where Kurt was thrown to the floor, only to have the wind knocked out of him. Kurt then found himself picked up and then tossed roughly into a chair and then tied to it.

The gag was then pulled roughly out of his mouth. Kurt then let loose an angry yell. "What the fuck is wrong with you assholes!"

Karofsky stepped forward and the look on his face was in between that of sneer and a smirk. "Shut your mouth fairy, or you will get hurt."

"I just say let's beat the crap out of him anyway and then deal with Hudson." Azimio said as stepped up next to Karofsky.

Kurt paled for a moment. "What are you going to do to Finn?"

Azimio smiled evilly. "Well I guess you will find out soon enough."

"You won't have to worry about a thing, if Finn does what we tell him to." Karofsky said.

A moment later another football player came in. "Hudson has arrived."

Now Karofsky was smiling just as evilly as Azimio. "Bring him in; and put that gag back into Hummel's mouth, I don't want him to ruin this fun event."

-Finn-

Finn pulled up in front of the Lima Hockey Arena and shut off Kurt's Navigator. Finn got out of the car and headed to the front door. He noticed the two vehicles that he saw earlier were parked close by. Finn went through the front doors; he was on edge as he looked for any sign of Kurt.

Finn started walking through the entrance hall cautiously, as he neared a set of rooms that the hockey teams go during practice to learn new plays and go over older plays. The first room didn't have anything in it. But when Finn looked into the second, he saw Kurt sitting in the middle of the room, and tied to the chair.

Finn moved into the room. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"He'll be fine if you do what I tell you." Karofsky's voice floated into the room.

Finn turned around and saw Karofsky and Azimio and three other hockey players come in through the side door that led out onto the ice. Finn positioned himself between Kurt and the hockey players. "Let Kurt go. There's no need for this."

Karofsky took a step forward. "Oh but, Hudson, there is plenty of reason to do this."

Finn took a defensive stance in case this got physical. "Kurt, hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"Oh but he has." Azimio said stepping forward to stand next to Karofsky. "He turned our quarterback into a gay fairy like him."

"He did nothing of the sort." Finn said heatedly. "I just realized that I like guys as well as girls."

Karofsky snorted. "Please, you honestly expect us to believe that? This little homo has practically sprayed the whole school with his gay filth in his pursuit of you and we're tired of it."

"Kurt doesn't spray anything." Finn said angrily.

"So this how things are going to go Hudson." Azimio said as he cracked his knuckles. "You either do what we say, or we beat the shit out of your little boy toy."

"You are not going to touch him." Finn said, as he raised his fists in a response to defend Kurt.

"Well, again, if you do as we say, we won't touch him." Azimio said with an evil smirk on his face.

"What is that you want?" Finn asked defensively.

Finn hated the terrible smile that Karofsky was giving him at the moment. "There are only a few things that you need to do. Firstly you are going to break up with that fairy girly girl over there. Secondly after you break up with him you get to punch him for turning you into the pansy that you are."

"Is that it?" Finn asked as he glared at Karofsky, Finn was shaking with anger and starting to see red.

Karofsky's smile only widened. "Nope, after that you will become _my _boyfriend and then we will be the star couple of the school."

Azimio's cocky attitude disappeared all at once. "Dude, what?"

Finn blinked his eyes not sure if heard Karofsky right. "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me." Karofsky said as kept his eyes on Finn.

Finn noticed that Azimio seemed to get pissed and he then turned on Karofsky. "You want to be gay with Hudson?"

"Shut up, Azimio, this doesn't concern you." Karofsky said quickly looking at him.

"If I would have known that you were going to come out of your homo-explosion, I wouldn't have been here tonight!" Azimio yelled at Karofsky.

"Please shut the hell up, Azimio!" Karofsky yelled.

"Screw you Karofsky. I'm out of here. You can deal with this on your own I am not taking part in your gay ass plan any more." Azimio said and he left along with the other three jocks that seemed to share Azimio's point of view.

"Fine I don't need your pansy asses help any way!" Karofsky yelled after them.

Finn felt a smirk grow on his face. "Well looks like your backup left you."

Karofsky sneered. "I can still take you on."

"I am not going to do what you want me to." Finn said gaining some confidence now that this seemed to be a more even fight.

"What do you see in him?" Karofsky asked. "He's so feminine that Hummel is a chick. He doesn't know what it is to be a guy like us."

"I like the fact that he cares about me. More than Quinn ever did, and even more so than Rachel." Finn said.

"Finn, he could never be like you and I." Karofsky said. "You and I would be perfect for each other, we're both manly men and we can handle it."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I don't like you, Karofsky. You're nothing but a bully and a caveman jerk."

"Am I not handsome enough for you?" Karofsky asked.

"Don't even flatter yourself." Finn snorted. "Puck is by far better looking than you ever will be."

Karofsky stepped closer. "I will have you Finn."

"Don't count on it; I will never be with you." Finn said as he prepared for Karofsky to lunge at him.

"Why won't you just admit that I am the better choice?" Karofsky said.

"Sorry, Karofsky, but I already made my choice, and it's Kurt." Finn said but he was unprepared when Karofsky tackled him to the floor. Finn could hear Kurt through the gag, but he tried to get Karofsky off of him.

After about a minute with Karofsky on top of him, Finn felt Karofsky get hit by something and he was sent rolling hard off of Finn. Finn looked around he saw that Puck was lying on his side on the floor as if he had just did a flying side kick into Karofsky.

Finn then noticed that all the Glee kids were there. Josh was helping Puck up and then Sam helped Finn up. Then as Karofsky stood up Puck asked. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in on it?"

Karofsky now looked pissed. "It is a private party you Jewish prick."

Puck put on an "oh I'm so scared" look and replied. "Oh I'm shaking in my little space boots."

Karofsky actually growled at Puck. "You all stay out of this. You need to especially stay out of this Puckerman. This is between Finn and I."

"Like hell." Mercedes said, as she stepped forward. "You are done tormenting my boys."

Karofsky glared at her. "Oh forgive me I didn't see you there Shamu, but you don't get to tell me what to do."

The entire room got quiet. Mercedes now looked absolutely livid. "Are you calling me a whale white boy?"

Karofsky gave Mercedes a look that clearly said 'did I stutter'. "I don't see anything else in here that resembles one."

Before anyone knew what happened, Mercedes gave Karofsky an extremely hard kick to the groin with her six inch high heels that she was wearing for her Catwoman costume. Karofsky dropped like a sack of potatoes to the ground. All the guys cringed and then Finn turned to check on Kurt.

Sam was trying to untie the knots but he was having difficulty with them. "I don't know what kind of knots these are."

Josh came over and looked at what Sam was doing. "It's a bowline knot. Here let me get it."

Sam moved aside as Josh quickly undid the knots that were binding Kurt to the chair. After the knots were untied Kurt moved to Finn, and Finn hugged him and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine now that you're here."

Karofsky started to get up. "Okay, listen here you walking talking big wheel tire…"

Mercedes then nailed Karofsky a second time in the groin. "Let me tell you something dumb ass. Stay the hell away from my boys; and if you don't I will kick you again so hard you're going to choke on your own balls. You got that?"

Karofsky gave out a yelped "Yes."

Karofsky rolled around on the floor in pain as everyone headed out the door, Kurt and Finn turned around at the sound of someone falling. Karofsky had gone and tripped Mercedes in his anger. Kurt flew off the handle and pulled off of his utility belt a small bottle.

"Finn, get Mercedes and everyone out now!" Kurt yelled over his shoulder.

Finn didn't need to be told twice and just as Finn got Mercedes to the door; they hear Karofsky scream in anger. Finn saw that the little bottle in Kurt's hand was spraying something over Karofsky. Kurt then turned on his boots and quickly left the room.

-Kurt-

As everyone gathered around the cars out front Finn looked at Kurt. "What did you do to him?"

Kurt had a deceptive smile on his face. "I used mace on him."

Puck looked over at Kurt. "Did you just say that you maced, Karofsky?"

"Yeah, I did." Kurt said nonchalantly.

"Dude that is so awesome, remind me not to piss you off." Puck laughed and then turned to Mercedes. "And Mercedes those were two really awesome kicks, I don't think he's going to feel anything for a while."

Mercedes smiled. "I think he had that coming for a while."

Quinn cleared her throat. "I think that since we lost time on this little adventure, I think that it would be in our best interest to get to the library. We only have about 20 minutes left of this scavenger hunt."

Everyone nodded and then climbed into the vehicles and then drove to the library. Five minutes later they pulled into the public library parking lot and then unloaded and went inside with Mike pushing Artie. After going through the front doors to the library, there was a sign that directed them to a conference room.

The glee kids all entered the room and they saw a relieved and excited looking Mr. Shue, as well as the members of the school board who all smiled at the group. The head of the school board stood up and she came around to congratulate the group.

"Which group are you guys?" She asked.

Rachel stepped forward. "We're the Glee club, New Directions."

The lady smiled. "Do you all have your notes that you were to collect this evening?"

Everyone held up at least one note, except for Brittany and Tina who held two. The lady turned and talked to the other members of the school board for a moment before she turned back around again.

"Congratulations on making it all the way tonight. We only have but one challenge left for you and the final song that you guys need to do is _Casper the Friendly Ghost_, by Randy Travis."

Everyone looked at each other, and then Finn stepped forward. "I'll sing it."

The school board hit play on their boom box and the room was filled with sound of a country song with acoustic guitars and Finn sang the song.

Finn:

Casper the friendly ghost,  
the friendliest ghost you know.  
Though grown-ups might look at him with fright,  
the children all love him so.

Casper the friendly ghost, he couldn't be bad or mean.  
He'll romp and play, sing and dance all day,  
the friendliest ghost you've seen.

He always says "Hello," and he's really glad to meet-cha.  
Where ever he may go he's kind to every living creature.  
Grown-ups don't understand why children love him the most,  
But kids all know he loves them so, Casper the friendly ghost.

After Finn finished the song the school board members all clapped. "Congratulations, you guys won the first place prize tonight. You were the first group to come in with all 15 tokens and made it back in the allotted time period. You guys deserve this."

The whole group broke out into a slightly celebratory noise and Mr. Shue came over smiling and congratulated everyone on a job well done.

Five minutes later the Cheerios all filed in, with much to Ms. Sylvester's dissatisfaction that he beloved Cheerios didn't win. Then another ten minutes went by before the AV club showed up and won third place.

-Finn-

All the members of the Glee club returned outside and said good bye to everyone and that they would see everyone on Monday. After dropping off Quinn and Mercedes at Mercedes' house Kurt steered his baby towards home.

Finn finally pulled off his Batman mask and Kurt glanced over and noticed that Finn's hair was a huge mess, but he smiled.

"What?" Finn asked Kurt as he saw the smile.

"Nothing," Kurt started. He then stole another glance at Finn. "It's just that I'm amazed that you didn't take that off at all today."

Finn looked at the mask and then back at Kurt. "I had to take it off for gym."

Kurt let out a small chuckle. "I know that you love your hair played with, but I am not touching yours until you have had a descent shower and washed it."

Finn smiled. "Yes mom."

Kurt laughed a little more as they turned onto their street. "I am in no way close to being your mom."

"Yeah, I know that." Finn said as Kurt pulled up into the driveway.

Kurt shut off the Navigator and then he looked at Finn. "Can I ask you something?"

Finn gave Kurt a puzzled look, but he nodded.

Kurt looked down at the steering wheel, and then back at Finn. "Earlier, when you were arguing with Karofsky, would you have done what he had asked you to do?"

Finn looked at Kurt for a moment before he looked out the front of the windshield and then back at Kurt. "I meant what I said. I had made my choice and that choice was you. No one will ever distract me from you. Not Rachel, or Quinn, or Puck, anyone. And most of all not even Karofsky. The only person that I want to be with is you."

Kurt nodded. "So you wouldn't have hurt me?"

Finn shook his head. "I hope that I never hit you. I would rather take all the blows than have you take them. I want to be the one that protects you Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Alright, let's go inside. I'm dead tired."

Finn nodded. "Kurt, can I ask you something?"

Kurt had the door open, before he looked at Finn. "Sure."

Finn looked Kurt in the eyes as if trying to gain some sort of courage to ask the question. He seemed to find it after a moment. "Am your choice? I mean are you sure that I am the one that you've always wanted?"

Kurt was torn that Finn had actually asked this question. But Kurt let it go, because it was what Kurt had asked him basically. "Yes, Finn, you are. You are the only one that I've always wanted ever since freshman year. No one else could ever replace you, let alone make me want to leave you. You are my first and only love."

Finn smiled and nodded, little did they both know that soon that that statement would be challenged in the upcoming month. They both went inside to get ready for bed. Finn had to admit that he and Kurt had been through a lot that night and he snuck down to Kurt's room, where they curled up on Kurt's bed together.

"Kurt?" Finn whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Hmm…what is it Finn?" Kurt whispered back.

"I just want you to know, that I think you and I make a great dynamic duo together." Finn whispered again.

With that Kurt smiled and they both fell asleep.

_But they both knew that their adventure was far from over__…_

**AN: So this is the end of Dynamic Duo. But I hope that you join me in the next installment "Show Me the Meaning." **

**Hope that you all have enjoyed Dynamic Duo, I have enjoyed writing it and appreciated those who have given their suggestions throughout it.**

**I again want to thank personally inuharrytwiclique for her help, and editing this. **

**Again hope to see you all in the next story!**

**Sailordraco.**


End file.
